La Mudanza
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Linda decidió quedarse en Rio de Janeiro, no sin antes regresar una última vez a Minnesota por sus cosas, pero no regresara a Minnesota sola, una pequeña aventura se formara en medio de toda la paz.
1. La Noticia

**Hola a todos, como muchos ya saben estaba escribiendo este fic, ya tengo parte adelantada, pero aun así lo subiré cada cierto tiempo para que pueda terminarlo, este en realidad es el primer fic que se me ocurrió mucho antes de meterme a a leer los fics de rio, así que si algo se les hace similar (que espero no pase) no es mi culpa la mayoría de las ideas están usadas ya, bueno dejando eso de lado, les presento mi obra titulada "La Mudanza", espero que les guste.**

* * *

–Buenas noches mi amor, buenas noches pequeños – Dijo un guacamayo azul a su esposa e hijos después de darles un beso en la frente para luego intentar dormir – No puedo creer que hace poco más de 5 meses yo era una mascota que vivía cómodamente con mi compañera humana Linda, y ahora soy padre de 3 polluelos, y todo esto ocurrió gracias a que nos quedamos en Rio de Janeiro – Pensó el guacamayo azul acomodándose cerca de su esposa y dándole un tierno beso.

Unas horas después.

– Mmm que raro no tengo sueño, sin importar que agotador había sido mi día – Pensó el guacamayo azul – tengo una idea – Dijo en voz baja el guacamayo azul, mientras se levantaba sin despertar a su familia – Supongo que puedo adelantar ese proyecto que tengo en mente – Pensó el guacamayo azul mientras salía sigilosamente del nido.

El guacamayo voló hasta un árbol cercano, al cual entro por un pequeño orificio, y saco unas hojas en blanco junto con una pluma que había escondido.

– Que bueno que guarde esto, de la última vez que fuimos a la centro de conservación – Pensó el guacamayo azul mientras empezaba a escribir apoyándose en la poca luz que tenía.

* * *

**La Mudanza**

Capítulo 1 "La Noticia"

_N/A: Primer libro autobiográfico sobre mis aventuras. "Blu"_

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el incidente en el avión con los contrabandistas y yo pasaba todo mi tiempo o la mayoría de él, junto con mi amada esposa Perla, aunque en ese momento aún no estábamos casados, de hecho apenas si éramos amigos, recuerdo que estábamos en el hábitat artificial del centro de conservación ambiental pero estábamos discutiendo.

– Pero Perla, no tardaremos te aseguro que vamos a volver – Dije tratando de alcanzar a mi amada, que se separaba cada vez mas de mí.

– Es que no lo entiendo Blu, apenas hoy me quitaron los vendajes de mi ala y ya quieres regresar a Minnesota con Linda – Me respondió ella molesta sin voltearme a ver, la verdad si la comprendía, no sé porque no le dije antes.

– Por favor Perla, déjame explicarte – Dije tratando de excusarme justo cuando acababa de alcanzarla y voltearla.

– Está bien, habla – Me dijo aun molesta.

– Mira después de que escapamos del avión y encontramos a Linda y a Tulio, nos llevaron devuelta al centro de conservación para curar tu ala, ¿Recuerdas? – Dije tratando de no hacerla enfadar, para poder terminar de contarle.

– Si, lo recuerdo – Dijo mientras tomaba su ala recordando el momento.

– Bueno cuando Tulio termino de curarte y estabas sedada, Linda decidido que nos quedaríamos aquí en Rio – Al fin me dejo explicarle la situación, así que empecé a contar todo.

Flashback

Linda y yo nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, estábamos esperando a Tulio para que nos dijera como estaba Perla.

– Hola – Dijo Tulio apareciendo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo esta Perla? – Pregunte pero él no me entendió como era de esperarse.

– Tranquilo Blu, Perla está bien, no hubo mucho daño en el hueso, una pequeña fisura y se dañó un poco los músculos de su ala, no fue muy grave, pero deberá reposar su ala dos semanas para recuperarse y más o menos 1 semana más para agarrar fuerza nuevamente, después podrá volver a volar – Dijo Tulio tratando de calmarme.

Eso me alegro mucho, quería salir volando para ir a ver a Perla pero Tulio me detuvo.

–Tranquilo campeón, ella esta sedada, debería despertar en unas horas, la llevaremos al habitad artificial junto contigo en unos momentos – Dijo al ver que quería entrar a la sala donde tenían a Perla.

Me resigne a tratar de entrar no me dejaría, así que tuve que esperar, me quede parado frente a la puerta esperando, pero había un silencio demasiado incomodo, gire a ver a Linda y parecía preocupada por algo.

– ¿Linda te sucede algo? – Pregunto Tulio al darse cuenta que Linda se veía preocupada.

Salí volando y aterrice en el hombro de Linda poniendo una cara de preocupado que ella noto.

– Sabes Tulio, creo que a Blu le sentaría bien que nos quedáramos aquí en Rio de Janeiro, bueno tú sabes aquí esta Perla y eso – Dijo mi mejor amiga y antigua dueña, mientras me acariciaba, yo me emocione mucho, estaba muy feliz por lo que dijo, de verdad me quería quedar con Perla.

– Tienes razón Linda, eso sería lo mejor – Dijo muy emocionado Tulio se le podía notar que en verdad le emocionaba oír eso, y empezó a acariciarme igual.

– Si, pero creo que deberíamos volver a Minnesota – Dijo Linda mientras que yo me espante no quería regresar a Minnesota, aunque aún no era más que un amigo de Perla yo quería estar con ella, en ese momento solo pude quedarme mirándola con preocupación.

– Enserio ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Tulio, se notaba que eso le había quitado los ánimos que traía.

– Es que todas mis cosas y las de Blu están en Minnesota, y me gustaría ir por ellas y aprovechar para despedirme de mi familia y amigos – Dijo Linda, yo no lo podía creer de verdad me iba a quedar con perla, la felicidad me invadió otra vez y se me notada.

– Entonces ¿Si te quedaras en Rio de Janeiro? – Pregunto Tulio muy emocionado.

– Si, pero como te dije me gustaría ir por mis cosas, además pensaba abrir mi librería aquí en Rio – Dijo Linda mientras se acercaba a una ventana para mirar hacia la ciudad con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Me parece bien, y no te preocupes yo te ayudare con todo – Dijo Tulio mientras se señala con su pulgar en pose heroica, lo cual me dio risa.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto emocionada Linda, aun no me había dado cuenta pero parecía que no había sido el único que se había enamorado con este pequeño viaje.

– Claro que sí, solo que tendremos que posponerlo por ahora, hasta que se haya recuperado el ala de Perla – Dijo Tulio, que se veía preocupado por Perla, y como no estarlo, ella estaba lastimada, al menos estaba segura por el momento.

– Tienes razón Tulio, no me gustaría ir a Minnesota y que Blu se preocupe por Perla – Dijo Linda mientras me acariciaba, se nota que ella si me conocía.

– Bueno Linda, llevare a Blu al hábitat artificial junto con Perla, han de haber tenido un día difícil – Dijo el Doctor mientras colocaba su brazo cerca de mí, para que me parara sobre él.

Si bien no había dormido nada, desde que inicio el día anterior, todas esas emociones vividas me mantuvieron despierto, hasta el momento en que entre al hábitat, solo recuerdo haber avanzado unos cuantos metros y caí rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin del Flashback

– Y eso fue lo que paso – Le dije a Perla, parecía que se había calmado un poco y eso me alegraba mucho.

– Si eso paso, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Me pregunto mientras tomaba mis alas, ahora estaba seguro que ya no estaba tan molesta conmigo,

– Es que no buscaba la forma de decírtelo – Dije avergonzado, por no haberle dicho antes.

– ¿Decirme que? ¿Qué te ibas a ir? – Me grito soltando mis alas de golpe, no la culpo, se había vuelto a molestar.

– No es que yo quería – Dije tímidamente sin mirarla.

– ¿Qué querías? –Me pregunto aun molesta.

– Yo quería decirte que vinieras conmigo – Dije cerrando los ojos y parándome frente a ella esperando lo mejor.

– ¿Ir contigo? – Me dijo confundida, creo que no se esperó que le pidiera eso por segunda vez en menos de un mes.

– Si solo iremos a buscar las cosas de Linda y regresaremos – Dije tratando de animarla.

– ¿Enserio quieres que vaya con ustedes? – Me pregunto un tanto emocionada.

– Si, si quiero, no me gustaría que te quedaras aquí sola, entonces que dices ¿Vendrás con nosotros? – Pregunte inocentemente.

– No lo sé, ¿Cuándo nos iríamos? – Me pregunto un poco temerosa.

– ¿Eso es un sí? – Volví a preguntar emocionado.

– Creo que sí, pero aún no me has respondido – Me dijo ya más tranquila.

– Aun no sé cuándo nos iríamos pero supongo que será pronto – Dije dudando, pero feliz porque Perla dijo que si iría, eso me emociono mucho.

Ese mismo día me entere que dentro de una semana seria nuestro vuelo a Minnesota para ese momento Perla ya debería poder volar como antes.

El día del vuelo me escabullí del centro de conservación, no sin antes dejar una nota para que no se preocupen y volé a la selva a buscar a mi amigo Rafael, me costó un poco de trabajo encontrar su nido porque aún no me acostumbraba a volar dentro de la selva, pero al final lo encontré y le conté todo lo que había pasado.

– Y eso fue lo que paso – Le dije a Rafael.

– Ya veo, no te preocupes Blu seguro les ira bien en su viaje, pero cambiando el tema ¿Cómo van las cosas con Perla? – Pregunto curioso, su pregunta me desconcertó, pero ya sabía a qué se refería.

– No estoy seguro de cómo están las cosas Rafa, después de lo del avión, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos mientras se recuperaba su ala pero, parece que solo somos amigos – Dije desanimado al recordar que no avanzaba con mi amada.

– Yo no lo veo así Romeo, estoy seguro de que la traes a tus pies – Dijo el intentando darme ánimos mientras apoyaba una de sus alas en mis hombros.

– No lo veo así Rafa – Dije tristemente mientras me separaba de él.

– No te preocupes Blu, puedes mejorar las cosas en el viaje que harán, puede que logres avanzar mucho – Me respondió mi amigo, dándome más ánimos

– Tienes razón, es una oportunidad para mejorar las cosas – Dije más seguro y desenfundando una sonrisa.

– Así se habla Romeo, por cierto ¿Dónde está Perla? – Pregunto el sonando muy curioso.

– Esta con el doctor Tulio en la clínica del centro de conservación ambiental, le está dando una última revisión a su ala antes de partir – Dije mientras señalaba la dirección donde creía que estaba la clínica

– Bueno Blu, ve con Perla, ¿Ya casi es hora de que se vayan no? – Dijo el mientras me da un ligero empujón.

– Tienes razón Rafa, ya me voy, nos vemos pronto – Dije y poco después emprendí vuelo.

– Suerte Blu, AU – Alcanzo a decirme antes de que uno de sus hijos le cayera encima.

– Creo que me retire justo a tiempo – Pensé mientras una gotita de sudor caía de mi frente al ver a mi amigo atiborrado por sus hijos.

Salí volando de la selva y fui lo más rápido que pude al centro de conservación ambiental, al llegar pude ver a Linda, a Perla y a Tulio en la entrada, de seguro me estaban esperando.

– Vaya, vaya miren quien decidió aparecer – Dijo Perla en tono sarcástico al verme llegar.

– Disculpa Perla, estaba hablando con Rafa, pero ese no es el caso ¿Ya estas lista? – Pregunte curioso mientras aterrizaba en el hombro de Linda.

– Parece que están muy emocionados, no crees Tulio – Dijo Linda, supongo que lo dijo porque ella no nos entiende cuando hablamos.

– Eso parece – Dijo el doctor mientras hacía ruidos raros que solo nos confundían a Perla y a mí – Bueno Linda, te parece si nos vamos al aeropuerto

– Oye Blu, que le pasa a este, ¿Por qué hace esos ruidos? – Pregunto Perla muy confundida, aunque pude notar que no le gusto que me pare en el hombro de Linda.

– ¿No lo habías escuchado antes cuando estábamos adentro del centro de conservación? – Pregunte confundido, creí que los había escuchado antes, pero recordé que el casi no entraba en el hábitat.

– Si pero creí que era otra cosa, fue hace poco que lo escuche bien, porque antes de que llegaras cuando estuve en el hábitat el no entraba, eran otros humanos aunque nunca les preste mucha atención, no crees que es un poco raro – Dijo Perla susurrando, como si quisiera que no nos escucharan, de todos modos no nos iban a entender.

– No te preocupes, debiste haberlo visto cuando lo conocí, creo que él no sabe que no le entendemos nada cuando hace esos ruidos – Dije al momento de dejar el hombro de Linda y pararme cerca de ella.

– ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Perla en tono de burla, parecía que se había emocionado porque me baje del hombro de linda.

– Bueno vamos, Linda y Tulio ya se adelantaron – Dije al momento de darme cuenta que nos habíamos quedado solos.

Ambos volamos a donde estaban Linda y Tulio, pero al llegar nos dimos cuenta que tenían una jaula lo que no le gustó mucho a Perla.

– Oye espera Blu, yo no entrare allí – Dijo Perla mientras aterrizaba, sinceramente la entiendo no le gustan las jaulas, pero era necesario.

– Pero Perla, vamos a viajar más de 7 mil kilómetros en avión, debemos entrar a la jaula para poder viajar – Dije mientras aterrizaba cerca de ella.

– No me dan confianza las jaulas Blu, y lo sabes – Dijo ella mientras retrocedía un poco.

– Lo se Perla, pero te aseguro que no te pasara nada, además yo estaré contigo recuerdas – Dije mientras me apresuraba para colocarme atrás de ella y evitar que siga retrocediendo.

– Si, eso también me preocupa – Dijo Perla en un tono de burla, al momento de voltear a verme.

– ¡Oye! – Dije tratando de sonar indignado, aunque soy pésimo mintiendo.

– Tranquilo es una broma, pero enserio no me da confianza viajar en una jaula – Dijo Perla cambiando su tono de voz juguetón hasta un tono bastante serio.

– Lo entiendo Perla, pero si no vamos en la jaula no podremos viajar, anda por favor te prometo que estaré contigo y no te pasara nada – Dije sonando muy convincente y con mucho entusiasmo.

– Este bien – Dijo ella, se notaba que lo estaba dudando y estaba pensativa.

– Esto no está saliendo como yo esperaba – Pensé un poco desanimado – Bueno vamos, no hagamos esperar a Linda y a Tulio – Dije señalando con mis alas para que entráramos en la jaula.

Al final entramos a la jaula, la jaula tenía espacio suficiente para los dos, pero cuando veía a Perla, sabía que a ella le parecía muy pequeña.

* * *

– Bueno creo que eso será todo para el primer capítulo – Dijo bostezando el guacamayo azul – Sera mejor que duerma, mañana me espera un día ajetreado.

Termino de decir el guacamayo azul mientras guardaba su obra para mantenerla en secreto y regresar a su nido para después acostarse a dormir con su amada familia.

– Mi amada Perla, grandes recuerdos me trae el verte dormir – Pensó el guacamayo al estar al lado de su pareja – Buenas noches mi amor, gracias por todo lo que me has dado – Dijo susurrando el guacamayo, para después por fin dormirse.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, el capítulo llego a su fin, espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejarme sus dudas, críticas y comentarios con gusto los leeré, por cierto quería posponer el lanzamiento de mi fic, hasta que "Loro Parque Fundación" me respondiera el correo que le mande, pero ya tiene rato y no me responde, así que tuve que ingeniármelas sin la información que quería, dejare eso de lado, gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo, no se despisten que pronto subiré el segundo.**

_ PD: Investigue a cuantos kilómetros se encuentran separados Brasil y Minnesota, pero la cantidad era en línea recta, en el próximo capítulo lo entenderán, hasta la próxima._

**_Publicado el 8 de Agosto del 2013_**


	2. El vuelo

**Hola a todos, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi Fanfic, sin más que decir espero que les guste, aproveche a seguir lo que me dijo Dark-Kazoo sobre la narración en tercera persona, me tendrán que disculpar por eso, ya que últimamente escribo solo en primera persona porque se me hace más fácil, bueno espero que les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

– Este fue otro gran día al lado de mi hermosa familia – Pensó para sí mismo el guacamayo azul – Buenas noches mi amor, buenas noches pequeños – Dijo el, al tiempo de darle un beso de buenas noches a su querida esposa e hijos que ya se encontraban durmiendo, para después recostarse al lado de su adorada familia para intentar dormir.

Pasaron las horas y el guacamayo azul no podía conciliar el sueño, se movía de un lado a otro tratando de dormir sin despertar a su familia, pero no lo conseguía, resignado se levantó en silencio y salió de su nido.

– Otra vez insomnio, supongo que estaré así hasta terminarlo – Se dijo así mismo mientras volaba al árbol donde había ocultado su obra la noche anterior.

Una vez cerca del árbol reviso que nadie lo estuviera observando y entro al pequeño hueco que tenía el árbol.

– Bien veamos, ¿Dónde me quede? – Dijo el guacamayo mientras mordía un extremo de la pluma y empezaba a escribir.

* * *

Capítulo 2 "El vuelo"

Había pasado cerca de una hora, desde que entramos en la jaula, la verdad estaba nervioso, ya que esta vez estábamos en una jaula pequeña y no corríamos peligro ni queríamos escapar como antes, mi único consuelo era que ya estábamos esperando que salga el avión para ir a Minnesota.

– Oye Blu, ¿Vamos a tardar mucho en el avión? – Pregunto Perla con curiosa.

– Pues la distancia que hay entre Brasil y Minnesota es larga – Dije yo sonando como todo un cerebrito mientras estiraba las alas lo más que podía por la jaula para expresar que era mucha distancia, lo hacía inconscientemente, aunque parecía que no le molestaba a Perla, aunque recuerdo que antes se burlaba de mi por hacer ese tipo de cosas, lo bueno es que las cosas cambiaron rápidamente.

– ¿Eso significa que tardaremos mucho? – Me pregunto un poco deprimida, cosa que note al instante.

– Si lamentablemente, pero déjame pensar – Dije mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba por unos segundos – Bien veamos si nos fuéramos en línea recta serian 7943 km, si el avión viaja a una velocidad de 800 km/h tardaríamos casi 10 horas en llegar – Pensé en esa explicación, pero no quería decírselo de esa forma, tal vez si lo hacía me volvería a llamar cerebrito como antes, así que se me ocurrió como decirlo de otra forma – Una vez en el avión tardaríamos cerca de 10 horas en llegar – Dije tratando de no sonar como un cerebrito, y parecía que lo había logrado.

– 10 horas eso es mucho tiempo, ¿Tan lejos está tu casa? – Pregunto sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

– Si y tuvimos suerte que Tulio logro que sea un solo vuelo y no dos, porque si no hubiéramos tardado más – Dije tratando de darle ánimos.

– Bueno de todas formas va a ser un viaje largo y aburrido – Me respondió sin muchos ánimos.

– Oye, yo estaré contigo, recuerdas que estuve contigo durante tu recuperación y que yo recuerde nos divertimos jugando todo ese tiempo – Dije recordando todos esos momentos divertidos que pasamos, juntos en las 3 semanas que habían pasado.

– Tienes razón, pero eso fue diferente estábamos en el hábitat artificial del centro de conservación, y a comparación con esta jaula el espacio es muy pequeño para divertirnos como lo hacíamos allí – Dijo ella, se le podía notar deprimida, así que pensé por un segundo lo que iba a decir.

– Sé que no te gusta estar en lugares cerrados, pero animo no será por mucho, además, ten en cuenta que cuando regresemos a Rio de Janeiro podremos vivir juntos en la selva – Dije sin pensar, lamentablemente debí haberlo pensado más, no me arrepiento, de hecho fue de las mejores cosas que he dicho, pero debí pensarlo un poco más.

– ¿Tú quieres vivir conmigo en la selva? – Dijo ella muy entusiasmada, y juro que pude ver un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas, aun no sé si fue mi imaginación pero creo que se sonrojo.

– Yo… yo… yo – Dije tartamudeando, me había puesto nervioso y de seguro estaba más rojo que Perla.

– ¿Tu? – Dijo Perla tratando de hacer que hablara.

– Rayos hable sin pensar, ahora que le respondo – Me dije a mi mismo, tratando de pensar en algo que decir – Bu… bueno la verdad es que tenía pensado pedirte que viviéramos juntos en la selva al regresar a Rio – Lo que dije no era mentira, si lo había pensado pero no era el momento para pedírselo o al menos eso pensaba en aquel entonces.

– Mmm, lo pensare – Me Dijo con un tono coqueto y divertido que ahora reconozco fácilmente.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunte incrédulo.

– Si, me la paso bien contigo así que lo pensare – Dijo juguetonamente, lo que me puso aún más nervioso.

– Vaya parece que tiene una plática emocionante – Dijo mi amiga Linda, yo sé que ella solo nos entiende como graznidos, así que no me preocupa mucho que entienda lo que estamos diciendo.

– Si eso parece, por cierto Linda – Dijo Tulio mientras se preparaba para darle una buena noticia.

– ¿Que paso Tulio? –Pregunto curiosa mi amiga.

– Conseguí que nos dejaran llevar la jaula en la cabina de pasajeros, conociendo a Perla no creo que le guste estar en la bodega aunque este con Blu – Me emocione mucho al escuchar eso, la vez pasada cuando salimos de Minnesota viaje en la bodega y de verdad que no es un buen lugar para viajar.

– ¿Enserio?, Blu estará muy contento de poder viajar en la cabina de pasajeros con nosotros – Dijo Linda emocionada, y efectivamente estaba contento.

–ATENCION PASAJEROS EL VUELO 180 CON DIRRECCION A MINNESOTA ESTA POR SALIR – Decía una voz de mujer desde unas bocinas.

–Escuchaste eso Perla – Dije emocionado por escuchar que ya estábamos por partir.

– Si lo escu – Dijo ella, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Linda había alzado la jaula donde nos encontrábamos, lo que nos tomó por sorpresa.

Debido a que Linda alzo la jaula repentinamente Perla cayó sobre mí de una manera un poco incómoda para ese momento.

– Ah… ah P… Perla, ¿Estás bien? – Pregunte tímidamente mientras intentaba no tartamudear por la posición en que se encontraba perla.

– Si estoy bien, pero ¿No crees que esto nos está pasando muy seguido últimamente? – Dijo Perla y recordé las veces que estuvimos en la misma situación antes.

– Cre…creo que sí, digo nos pasó varias veces el día que nos conocimos, sin mencionar todas la veces que nos pasó mientras te recuperabas – Dije ya un poco menos nervioso pero estaba seguro que seguía sonrojado.

– Y ¿Sabes qué? Me di cuenta de algo – Dijo ella con su peculiar tono juguetón sin quitarse de encima mío.

– ¿De qué te diste cuenta? – Pregunte curioso.

– De que eres muy cómodo – Dijo ella mientras soltaba una pequeña risita y se recostaba sobre mí.

– Esto no me lo esperaba, pero debo admitir que esto me agrada, no me importa si es por un accidente, pero de verdad me gustaría permanecer así – Pensé, estaba seguro que no podía evitar sonreír y como podría si estaba muy feliz por tener a Perla así de cerca, quería poner mis alas sobre ella para abrazarla pero no me atreví.

– ¿Blu te sientes bien? Te vez muy rojo – Pregunto Perla preocupada mientras tocaba mi frente.

– Es…estoy bi…bien no te preocupes – Dije tratando de no tartamudear, lo que no salió tan bien como quería, parecía que me había puesto más rojo, como si eso fuera posible – Mira ya estamos abordando el avión – Dije tímidamente mientras Perla se levantaba de encima de mí, cosa que me entristeció un poco, me gustaba mucho aquella sensación, su embriagante aroma y el roce de sus plumas sobre las mías.

– Es cierto, ya estamos abordando – Dijo ella un poco triste, mientras se acomodaba algunas plumas que se había desarreglado cuando cayó sobre mí.

– Perla, ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunte confundido por cómo me había respondido anteriormente.

– No, para nada, y dime que haremos durante 10 horas en esta jaula – Dijo Perla recuperando su tono de voz, que volvió a ser el mismo de cuando está contenta.

– La verdad no lo sé, podríamos jugar algún juego o simplemente platicar para conocernos mejor – Dije nervioso, ya que no tenía idea de que íbamos a hacer durante 10 horas, había omitido pensar que hacer para pasar el rato con Perla.

– Mmm, eso me recuerda algo – Dijo ella mientras tomaba una pose pensativa.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte curioso.

– En todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, no me has contado mucho sobre ti – Me dijo en un tono juguetón mientras me miraba fijamente.

– Mmm – Dije mientras hacía memoria, y efectivamente siempre hablamos de diversos temas, o simplemente no hablábamos y nos las pasábamos jugando de alguna manera por lo que nunca le conté mucho sobre mí, – Tienes razón nunca te conté mucho sobre mí, ¿Qué te gustaría saber? – Pregunte dándole libertad de saber lo que quiera sobre mí.

– Bueno, ¿Qué hacías para… – Pero Perla no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque el avión comenzó a moverse, causando que Perla se mueva sobre mí, lamentablemente para mí, Perla no cayó sobre mi como hace unos momentos cuando Linda levanto la jaula – ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto un poco asustada por el movimiento repentino el avión, sin duda este avión era completamente diferente al avión de los contrabandistas que sinceramente era una porquería comparándolo con este avión.

– No te preocupes Perla, solo fue el avión arrancando, ¿Que me ibas a preguntar? – Dije curioso por saber su pregunta.

– Ah sí, te decía ¿Qué hacías para entretenerte allí en Minnesota? – Termino su pregunta anterior con su tono de voz curioso.

– Vaya al fin lo dijiste bien – Dije en tono juguetón.

– Jajá muy chistosito – Dijo en el mismo tono que yo.

– Bueno, en Minnesota, me la pasaba jugando con mis juguetes, o leyendo algún libro, revista o periódico o veía una Película o simplemente jugaba con Linda – Dije sinceramente, ahora que lo pienso mi vida anterior era algo vacía, que bueno que conocí al amor de mi vida.

– Ah bueno…, no era lo que yo esperaba – Dijo ella parecía un poco decepcionada, cosa que note al instante.

–Bueno… me toca – Dije tratando de animar la plática.

– ¿Te toca?, de que hablas – Dijo un poco confundida, por lo que había dicho.

– Si, es mi turno de preguntarte algo – Dije sonriendo torpemente.

– Ah es por turnos – Dijo ella entendiendo lo que yo había dicho antes.

– Si, supongo que así será un poco más entretenido – Dije sin quitar mi torpe sonrisa.

– Está bien, pregunta – Dijo ella correspondiendo mi torpe sonrisa.

– ¿Cuál fue tu primera reacción sobre mí?, respóndeme sinceramente por favor – Dije sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ahora ya lo sé, en ese momento me moría por saberlo.

– Amm esa pregunta no me la esperaba – Dijo ella un poco preocupada.

– Sabes, sé muy bien que no será algo bonito, pero aun así me gustaría saber – Dije regalando una sonrisa menos torpe.

– Bueno… cuando te vi por primera vez, no podía creer, que volvía a ver a otro de mi especie, hacía muchos años que vi al último, entonces me dio un poco de alegría, pero no me confié, se cómo son los machos, así que te ataque, después de que te presentaste me di cuenta que no eras igual a otros machos, más bien eras un poco… torpe – Dijo tímidamente.

Estaba increíblemente feliz, no era un comentario del todo bueno pero me llenaba de alegría saber la primera impresión que tuvo mi amada Perla sobre mí, pero sobre todo me alegraba saber que no era como otros machos que conoció en su vida.

– Blu ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto ella confundida, de seguro creyó que me sentía mal porque me había quedado callado.

No le respondí, solamente tome valor para abrazarla, y eso hice.

– Si estoy bien – Dije mientras rompía el abrazo – Ups lo siento, no fue mi intención abrazarte de esa manera – Dije bastante ruborizado por lo que había hecho, me separe rápidamente, estaba esperando alguna reacción violenta de parte de Perla, pero eso no sucedió.

– No te preocupes – Dijo igual de ruborizada que yo.

– Y dime ¿Qué piensas ahora de mí? – Pregunte curioso.

– Oye no se vale, ya son 2 preguntas tuyas – Dijo con su tono juguetón.

– Si pero tú me preguntaste si estaba bien, así que conto como tu pregunta jeje – Dije juguetonamente, haciéndola recordar.

– Ah bueno, pero no se vale, yo me preocupe por ti porque no respondías – Dijo ella pasando de un tono juguetón a uno preocupado.

– Te preocupaste por mí – Pensé mientras no dejaba de sonreír, definitivamente estaba enamorado de Perla, pero aún no se lo podía decir – Esta bien pregunta tu primero – Termine de decir dándole la razón.

– Bueno… – Dijo ella pensando – Ahora… me sigues pareciendo un poco torpe, aunque tierno… y lamento haberte tratado mal antes, pero no sabía si confiar en ti, pero me has demostrado que si puedo confiar en ti – Dijo ella mientras me abraza como yo lo había hecho momentos antes.

– ¿Que fue eso? – Pregunte incrédulo por lo que había escuchado.

– Es mi respuesta a lo que tú me preguntaste tontito – Dijo sin separarse de mí.

– Pero creí que no me ibas a responder por preguntar dos veces – Dije mientras empezaba a corresponder el abrazo – Esto me encanta – Susurre muy levemente para que no me escuche, debí haberlo pensado en vez de susurrarlo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto ella, parecía que si alcanzo a escuchar lo que susurre.

– N-nada importante, bueno ¿Qué me preguntaras ahora? – Dije un poco inseguro mientras rompía ese abrazo.

– Mmm ¿Qué dijiste hace un momento? – Volvió a preguntar.

– Amm ¿Qué me preguntaras ahora? – Dije tratando de sonar gracioso.

– Jajá, sabes a que me refiero anda dime – Dijo mientras me ponía ojitos de súplica.

– Bueno dije… _esto me encanta_ – Termine de decir cada vez más bajo hasta llegar a un tono casi imperceptible.

– ¿Qué cosa no te entendí? – Dijo tratando de hacer que lo repita.

Desvié la mirada por un momento, después la volví a subir para mirarla, suspire fuertemente, tome el valor suficiente para acercarme y la abrace.

– Esto me encanta – Dije cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor.

– Tranquilo no te hare nada – Dijo tiernamente al darse cuenta que tenía un poco de miedo.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunte incrédulo.

– Si, tan solo me abrazaste – Dijo con una risita – Además a mi igual me encanta esto – Dijo reafirmando nuestro abrazo.

Poco tiempo después rompimos nuestro abrazo, pude notar que ella estaba ruborizada, y si ella lo estaba como estaría yo, ambos estábamos ruborizados; después de un pequeño e incómodo silencio seguimos haciéndonos preguntas.

* * *

– Bien creo que esto será todo para este capítulo – Dijo bostezando el guacamayo.

El oculto su obra, y regreso a su nido, para finalmente dormir al lado de su amada familia.

* * *

**Bien amigos, llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, tomen nota que trato de hacer las cosas con cierto realismo, hasta la próxima.**

**Actualizado el 13 de Agosto del 2013**


	3. Viejo Hogar

**Hola a todos, espero que mi fic les esté gustando hasta el momento, en el capítulo pasado puse algo sobre el vuelo 180 que solo Dark-Kazoo noto, bien por ti DK, bueno ah… ya no sé como hacer estas presentaciones, ya que, no tengo más que decir, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

– Buenas noches mi amor, buenas noches pequeños – Susurro el guacamayo azul al tiempo de darle un beso de buenas noches a su querida esposa e hijos que ya se encontraban durmiendo, y después de unos segundos contemplando a su familia se recostó al lado de su esposa aun sabiendo que no podría dormir.

Paso una hora y el guacamayo efectivamente no podía conciliar el sueño.

– Bueno creo que ya están bien dormidos todos, será mejor no despertarlos – Pensó el para sí mismo.

El guacamayo se empezó a mover sigilosamente para no despertar a su familia.

– Ojala y esto no se vuelva algo cotidiano, me gustaría dormir bien otra vez – Se dijo así mismo mientras salía de su nido.

El guacamayo llego al árbol donde oculto su trabajo la noche anterior y empezó a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo.

– Bien veamos donde me quede – Dijo el mientras mordía un extremo de la pluma y empezaba a escribir.

* * *

Capítulo 3 "Viejo Hogar"

Le recomendé a Perla que moderáramos el volumen de nuestras voces para no molestar a los otros pasajeros, sabía muy bien que los humanos solo nos entendían con graznidos y estos se podrían irritar de tanto escucharnos, después de que le recomendé Perla moderar nuestro volumen estuvimos varias horas hablando, platicamos de nuestros gustos, preguntándonos cosas un poco personales, sin embargo hubo un tema que ninguno de los dos quería tocar, no le di importancia por el momento aunque quería hacerlo, y seguimos platicando, pero nuestra charla fue interrumpida por el llamado de la naturaleza.

– Oye, Blu – Dijo Perla tímidamente.

– ¿Que paso? – Pregunte confundido por el repentino cambio en su tono de voz.

– Es que yo tengo… – Dijo más tímidamente.

– Déjame adivinar tienes hambre – Dije para completar su frase.

– Amm, si… pero no es eso… – Siguió en el mismo tono tímido.

– ¿Entonces? – Pregunte confundido mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

– Tengo… que hacer mis… necesidades – Dijo al fin sin dejar su tono tímido.

– Aaa… ¿Qué? – Dije reaccionando al entender lo que me había dicho Perla.

– Que tengo que hacer mis necesidades – Dijo más firmemente, sin mostrarme su rostro.

– No, no, no, ya entendí, este… creo que iré a buscar algo de comer con Linda, mientras tú haces lo tuyo – Dije sin verla por la pena que sentía al no entender lo que decía.

– De acuerdo, pero una cosa más – Dijo volteando a verme.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Dije mientras me asomaba por las rejas para ver si no había nadie cerca para salir de la jaula.

– ¿Dónde podría hacerlo? – Dijo tímidamente.

– A pues, podrías hacerlo en la esquina de la jaula – Dije igual de tímido que ella, señalando un extremo de la jaula.

– Lo que pasa es que, no quiero que la jaula apeste, aun nos faltan unas horas para llegar – Dijo ella se escuchaba nerviosa.

– Ah bueno, déjame pensar – Dije mientras llevaba una de mis garras al pico, eso me ayudaba a pensar, pensé hasta que se me ocurrió algo – Espérame aquí, no tardare – Dije mientras abría ligeramente la jaula y subía al asiento de Linda.

– No te tardes – Escuche decir a Perla desde la jaula.

Una vez cerca de Linda, note que estaba dormida, increíble cuanto tiempo abre estado platicando con Perla, mire su reloj de pulsera eran las 5 de la tarde, supongo que salimos cerca del mediodía, así que han pasado cerca de 5 horas, con razón tenía hambre, no me imagino como estaría Perla, entonces recordé a Perla, debía apurarme, así que empecé picar ligeramente la mano de Linda para despertarla.

– Amm ¿Blu? – Dijo Linda al verme – ¿Qué haces fuera de la jaula nos van a llamar la atención si te ven? – Dijo preocupada, mientras se asomaba para ver si nadie me había visto.

– Perdona Linda, tenemos hambre y Perla necesita ir al baño – Dije pero como era de esperarse no me entendió.

– Guarda silencio Blu, o te van a escuchar – Dijo cerrándome el pico con su mano.

Me quite su mano del pico, me molestaba que haga eso y más cuando ni siquiera hablaba muy fuerte, así que fui a su bolso, tome su libreta de notas y empecé a escribir, que teníamos hambre y si me podía dar servilletas, se me había ocurrido algo.

– Perdona Blu, sé que no te gusta que te cierre el pico a la fuerza, ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo tomando el papel que había escrito y lo leyó – Ah con que era eso, claro debí suponer que tenían hambre – Dijo para luego buscar en una mochila que estaba al lado de Tulio que estaba durmiendo y roncando – Aquí esta – Dijo sacando una bolsa llena de fruta picada.

Sonreí y trate de tomar la bolsa, pero Linda la abrió e intento darme un pedazo de fruta, a lo cual yo negué y señale con la cabeza la jaula.

– Entiendo quieres comer con Perla – Dijo un poco triste.

Me di cuenta de eso, ahora pasaba todo mi tiempo con Perla, y Linda que fue quien me cuido cuando más lo necesitaba la estaba dejando de lado, me entristecí al darme cuenta que mi vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, rápidamente tome el pedazo de fruta y mire tiernamente a Linda quería agradecerle pero tenía que escribírselo.

– Como cambian las cosas Blu, ahora tienes a Perla, y ya comes fruta cosa que me sigue sorprendiendo – Dijo Linda acariciándome.

Termine de comer el pedazo de fruta que me dio y escribí en la libreta de notas de Linda "Gracias por todo Linda" tome la bolsa con la fruta y estaba dispuesto a regresar con Perla, pero recordé que me falto algo, y regrese al lado de Linda.

– ¿Qué sucede ahora Blu? – Dijo Linda un poco preocupada por verme regresar a su lado en vez de regresar a la jaula.

Iba a decir algo, pero recordé que me cerraría el pico, para que no me escuchen, aunque ahora que lo pienso estuve hablando con Perla durante horas y no nos dijeron nada, será que no nos escucharon o no nos dieron importancia por estar en la jaula, que bueno que le recomendé a Perla que moderaremos el volumen de nuestras voces, deje de lado ese pensamiento y me acerque a Linda quien aún se veía triste, sabia de algo que la animaría y me acerque a su puño y empecé a empujarla.

– ¿Blu? – Dijo mirándome, entonces baje la cabeza, ella sabía lo que significaba eso.

Hicimos nuestro saludo especial, siempre me animaba mucho hacerlo y estoy seguro que a Linda también, Linda solo sonrió se le notaba mucho mejor que antes, y ahora que estaba mejor me acerque a su bolso buscando las servilletas que no me había dado.

– ¿Qué buscas Blu? – Me pregunto confundida.

No le respondí, en vez de eso tome su libreta de notas en el que había escrito antes y señale la parte que decía servilletas.

– Perdón olvide las servilletas – Dijo Linda disculpándose y buscando servilletas para mí.

Solo tardo unos segundos más y me dio las servilletas, baje del asiento y regrese a la jaula donde estaba Perla, entonces mi di cuenta que estaba quitando su cabeza de la entrada de la jaula.

– ¿Habrá visto todo? – Pensé para mí mismo al notar lo ocurrido.

Trate de no darle importancia y regrese a la jaula y la cerré como si no hubiera pasado nada.

– Ya volví – Dije alegremente, buscando con la mirada a Perla.

– Te tardaste – Dijo igual alegre pero veía que cruzaba las piernas.

– Lo siento – Dije acercándome a ella – Toma – Dije mientras le daba unas servilletas a Perla y guardaba el resto.

– ¿Y esto para qué es? – Pregunto confundida.

– Pensé que como no querías dejar tus necesidades en la jaula, pues podrías hacerlas sobre la servilleta y después la tiramos – Dije un poco nervioso.

– Mmm, de acuerdo – Dijo dudando un poco – Pero no mires – Volvió a decir pero un poco nerviosa.

– Tranquila, no lo hare – Dije mientras me daba la vuelta dándole privacidad.

– Tampoco escuches – Dijo más nerviosa aun.

– De acuerdo tampoco escuchare – Dije al momento de taparme los oídos con las alas, cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración aunque no me lo hubiera pedido.

Espere tranquilamente y momentos después Perla toco mi hombro, entonces voltee y aproveche para volver a respirar.

– ¿Acabaste? – Pregunte inocentemente.

Perla solo asintió sin mirarme, parecía que tenía mucha pena.

– Tranquila esto es algo natural ¿No? – Dije tratando de animarla.

– Supongo – Dijo reincorporándose.

– Bueno me toca – Dije algo tímido.

– ¿Tú también necesitabas hacerlo? – Dijo refiriéndose a nuestras necesidades.

– Si, pero me estaba aguantando, puedes comer mientras yo… tu sabes – Dije sonando tímido con lo último.

– No, no, te esperare para comer juntos, apúrate – Dijo y sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta y tapo sus oídos.

Deje la bolsa de con la fruta picada cerca de Perla y rápidamente me acerque a la misma esquina donde Perla había hecho previamente, pude ver las servilletas arrugadas que ella uso, termine pronto e hice lo mismo que ella solo que agarre una última servilleta y envolví todos las servilletas usadas, y poco después me acerque a Perla.

– Perla, ya acabe – Dije tocándole el hombro.

– Bueno, ahora vamos a comer – Me dijo ya con un tono normal.

– Espérame un momento iré a llevar esto a la basura – Dije mientras tomaba la servilleta en la que había envuelto las otras servilletas usadas.

Perla solo me miro, parecía nerviosa y estaba muy roja.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunte un poco preocupado por cómo se había puesto.

– Si, no te preocupes – Dijo desviando su mirada.

– Esta bien, enseguida vuelvo – Dije al momento de abrir la jaula.

Salí de la jaula como lo había hecho momentos antes, y rápidamente ubique un pequeño bote de basura cerca del asiento de Linda, me escabullí para que Linda no se dé cuenta de mi presencia y se alarme por verme afuera de la jaula otra vez.

– Bien ya está hecho, aunque sigo sin comprender porque se comportó así Perla, creí que en la selva no había privacidad que raro, pero que bueno al mismo tiempo ya que pude tener privacidad – Pensé alegremente mientras regresaba a la jaula.

Camine despacio, abrí la jaula y entre, una vez dentro vi a Perla con la mirada perdida.

– Ya volví – Dije haciendo que saliera de su trance.

– Que bueno, ahora vamos a comer – Dijo mientras se me acercaba con la bolsa de fruta que había traído momentos antes.

Comimos, disfrutando de la fruta picada, normalmente Tulio nos daba la fruta entera pero supongo que es mejor traerla así para el avión, después de un rato comiendo casi nos acabamos la fruta, fue cuando me puse a pensar.

– Mmm, me pregunto si a Perla le estará gustando este tiempo conmigo, por mi parte lo estoy disfrutando aun al pasar tantas vergüenzas – Me quede pensando, cosa que ella noto.

– ¿Qué piensas Blu? – Dijo ella dejando de comer.

– No es nada, es solo… – Dije mientras bajaba el tono de mi voz cada vez más.

– ¿Si? – Dijo un poco intrigada, por cómo había bajado mi tono de voz.

– Me está gustando mucho pasar este tiempo contigo – Dije aclarando mi voz pero seguía estaba nervioso.

– ¿De qué hablas Blu?, si hemos pasado casi un mes juntos – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

– Si, pero al principio tu no me querías cerca de ti, después estuvimos obligados a estar juntos por las cadenas, después te hice compañía durante tu recuperación, esta es la primera vez que estamos juntos sin que algo malo este de por medio – Dije sin pensar y sonriendo torpemente.

Perla se quedó callada, lo estaba pensando, estuvo así por unos momentos hasta que hablo.

– Tienes razón, pero no puedes negar que la hemos pasado bien juntos, además a mí también me está gustando pasar este tiempo contigo, es la primera vez que hablamos de verdad y no solo pasamos el tiempo – Dijo tímidamente pero sin dejar de sonreír.

– Jeje, si no lo puedo negar, por cierto ya no tienes hambre – Dije fijándome que aún quedaba un poco de fruta en la bolsa y recordando que ambos comemos mucho.

– Si tengo un poco de hambre todavía, pero tú no has comido mucho – Dijo acercándome la fruta.

– No te preocupes, yo estoy bien come tu – Dije aunque aún conservaba un poco de apetito.

– Blu, te llevo conociendo casi un mes y me he fijado cuanto comes, sé que aun tienes hambre – Dijo ella cosa que realmente me sorprendió, de verdad se había fijado en las cosas que hacía.

– Podría decir lo mismo – Dije acercándole la bolsa de fruta.

– ¿Enserio? – Dijo un poco incrédula.

– Si, además dejaste los pedazos de mango de último, son tus favoritos ¿No? – Dije al momento de abrir la bolsa y sacar un pedazo de mango.

– Si es cierto – Asintió sorprendida a lo que dije.

– Ten – Dije dándole la bolsa – Yo me comeré este pedazo de mango, puedes comerte el resto – Dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba el pedazo de mango al pico,

– Gracias pero no me sentiría cómoda de hacer eso – Dijo ella acercándose mucho, lo que hizo que me pusiera rojo.

– ¿Por qué? – Dije sin moverme de mi lugar.

– Porque tú te preocupas por mí, yo también debo preocuparme por ti – Dijo mostrándome esa hermosa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba.

– Esta bien, ¿Entonces qué haremos? – Dije ya sin poderme resistir.

– Abre el pico – Pidió ella.

– ¿Para qué? – Pregunte confundido.

– Hazme caso – Dijo en un tono alegre, aunque casi se sintió como un regaño.

– Esta bien – Dicho y hecho abrí el pico.

Para mi sorpresa ella introdujo lentamente un pedazo de mango en mi pico, estaba sorprendido y de seguro sonrojado, lo único que hice fue aceptarlo y comer.

– Delicioso… ahora me toca – Dije un poco nervioso.

Ella solo asintió y abrió el pico, yo que aun sostenía un pedazo de mango que había tomado antes lo introduje lentamente en su pico.

– Esta delicioso – Dijo sonriendo.

Nos la pasamos así con el resto de fruta que nos quedaba hasta que solo quedo un pedazo.

– Es el ultimo – Dije un poco triste porque nuestro juego acabaría.

Lamentablemente era mi turno y ya había abierto el pico inconscientemente, ella lo introdujo en mi pico como veces anteriores, pero esta vez solo lo agarre suavemente.

– ¿Quieres la mitad? – Pregunte tímidamente mientras me acercaba con el pedazo de mango en mi pico.

– Bueno si tú insistes – Dijo igual de tímida que yo, y tomo la mitad rozando nuestros picos.

La sensación de su pico rozando el mío, me hizo recordar nuestro beso en el avión, nunca hablamos de eso y evitamos el tema cuando estábamos platicando, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero aún no me sentía confiado para eso, lo único que hice fue terminar de comer ese pedazo de fruta y disfrutar el ligero roce de su pico con el mío.

– Bueno Perla y ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunte un poco tímido, después de terminar de comer.

– No lo sé, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos? – Pregunto mirando con su hermosa sonrisa.

– Pues nos han de faltar poco más de 4 horas – Dije calculando por el tiempo que nos había llevado comer.

– Aún nos falta mucho – Dijo un poco decepcionada.

– No te preocupes, podemos… seguir hablando un rato o dormir como Linda y Tulio para que pase el tiempo más rápido – Dije tratando de animarla.

– Bueno, entonces… cuéntame ¿Cómo es el lugar al que vamos? – Pregunto curiosa.

– Mmm, Minnesota es un lugar muy tranquilo a comparación de Rio, el clima es totalmente opuesto, casi todo el año hace mucho frio – Dije sonriendo al recordar mi antiguo hogar.

– No se escucha muy divertido que digamos – Dijo en voz baja.

– Pues aunque yo no salía mucho, hay cosas divertidas – Dije tratando de hacer cambiar su punto de vista.

– ¿Cómo cuáles? – Pregunto curiosa.

– Pues, ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos deslizamos por los tejados de las favelas en una lámina de metal para escapar de Nigel? – Dije recordando la emoción del momento.

– Si, aunque no fue un momento muy bueno que digamos, estábamos siendo perseguidos ¿Lo olvidas? – Dijo en tono sarcástico.

– Si, pero olvida la persecución, la emoción del momento a eso me refiero – Dije sonriendo.

– Tienes razón fue muy emocionante – Dijo ella recordando.

– Bueno imagínate lo mismo, pero en una gran colina, solo que cubierta de nieve – Dije emocionándome.

– ¿Qué es la nieve? – Pregunto curiosa, como si nunca hubiera escuchado sobre la nieve.

– ¿No sabes que es la nieve? – Pregunte incrédulo.

– Oye no te burles, nunca antes había escuchado sobre la nieve, ¿Se come? – Dijo un poco molesta al principio, pero se fue calmando mientras hablaba.

– Lo siento no fue mi intención parecer que me burlaba, es solo que, no creí que no supieras que es la nieve – Me disculpe y me puse a pensar – Ella vivía en la selva tropical, es ilógico que conozca la nieve, que tonto soy – Me dije a mi mismo dándome un golpe mental para reaccionar – Bueno la nieve es como la lluvia, cae del cielo, solo que es más sólida y mucho más fría, y no te recomendaría comerla – Dije tratando de explicarlo de la manera más sencilla posible.

– ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto ella cada vez más curiosa.

– Por que como dije es muy fría, podría hacerte mal, ya que no estas acostumbrada al frio, además no tiene sabor alguno, aunque si le agregas algún jarabe quedaría como un rico postre – Dije sonriendo.

– Te preocupas demasiado, no creo que sea tan frio ese lugar – Dijo ella mientras empezaba a bostezar.

– Pues si es un lugar muy frio, pero hay formas de evitar congelarse – Dije e igual que ella empecé a bostezar.

– ¿Cómo cuáles? – Dijo ella empezando a cerrar los ojos.

– Abrigarse, tomar algo caliente… dormir juntos, entre otras – Dije igual empezando a cerrar los ojos.

– Esa última suena bien – Dijo justo al acercarse y ponerse a mi lado.

– Si verdad, aunque nunca eh podido… – No pude terminar de decir porque Perla se quedó dormida apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – Perdóname Perla, soy demasiado cobarde para decirte que te amo, espero poder decírtelo pronto – Susurre acomodando mi cabeza al lado de la suya para dormir junto a Perla o mejor dicho con Perla por primera vez.

En nuestra aventura cuando nos conocimos, dormimos "juntos" pero separados, en la recuperación de Perla siempre le daba su espacio para que pudiera dormir cómodamente, por lo que nunca dormimos juntos, pero ese día por primera vez pudimos dormir juntos de verdad, no sé si ella quería hacerlo o no, lo único que sé es que yo siempre quise hacerlo, dormimos lo que faltaba del viaje, pero de un momento a otro desperté cuando empecé a sentir que la temperatura había bajado.

– Parece que ya llegamos – Pensé para mí mismo cuando note que la jaula donde estábamos estaba cubierta con una manta.

Perla seguía durmiendo, estaba temblando, de verdad que no le sentaba el clima de Minnesota, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y la rodee con mis alas, esperando que mi calor corporal la ayude a contrarrestar el frio.

– Estas calientito – Dijo ella, al abrir lentamente los ojos, y acurrucándose mejor en mí.

– Perdona si te desperté – Dije completamente rojo por la situación en la que estábamos, aunque por la oscuridad que proporcionaba la manta sobre la jaula dudo que lo halla notado.

– No te preocupes, tenía un rato despierta, el frio no me dejo seguir durmiendo – Dijo ella enterrándose en mi pecho.

– Te dije que era un lugar frio – Dije sonriendo, y acurrucándome igual que ella pero alrededor de su cuello – Espero que así ya no tengas tanto frio – Dije un poco tímido.

– Gracias, debí haberte creído – Dijo tímidamente.

– No te preocupes, pronto llegaremos a casa de Linda, allí no tendrás frio – Dije un poco triste porque disfrutaba mucho como estábamos.

Perla no dijo nada, parecía que se había quedado dormida.

– Descansa Perla, mañana te mostrare todo – Dije suavemente para no despertara mientras me atreví a darle un ligero beso en la frente.

La observe por unos segundos, dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, me volví a acomodar alrededor de su cuello y finalmente me dormí, esperando la mañana siguiente, para poder estar con Perla otro día más.

* * *

– Bien creo que esto será todo para este capítulo – Dijo bostezando el guacamayo mientras sonreía – Que hermosos recuerdos – Pensó el sin dejar de sonreír.

El guacamayo volvió a ocultar su obra, y regreso a su nido, poco a poco se fue acercando al lado de su amada para no despertarla.

– Te amo mi dulce Perla – Susurro el suavemente al tiempo de darle un ligero beso en el pico y quedarse dormido al lado de su amada y sus pequeños polluelos.

* * *

**Bueno como ya habrán notado todos este capítulo llego a su fin, tengo que mencionarles que a partir de este capítulo el título del capítulo hace referencia al final mismo del capítulo, espero que comprendan eso ya que decidí hacer ese cambio para poder inspirarme y trabajar mejor en los capítulos, déjenme sus reviews con sus comentarios y críticas, con gusto las leeré y contestare.**

_Nota: Algunos me han comentado que no dejo dormir al pobre Blu, bueno yo tome en cuenta que las guacamayas son aves diurnas, por lo que al caer la noche se duermen, en ese caso digamos que se vendrían durmiendo cerca de las 8 de la noche y se despiertan al amanecer, tomando eso en cuenta y el tiempo que le calculo a Blu escribiendo en mi fic, él se dormiría cerca de la media noche por lo que le quedan mínimo 6 horas de sueño, solo aclaro ese detalle_.

**Actualizado el 17 de Agosto del 2013**


	4. Pequeño Gran Maestro

**Bien hoy toca actualizar, espero que mi fic les vaya gustando, ojo, recuerden que es un fic ROMANTICO, ósea es romance, no esperen batallas o algo así y si las cosas avanzan lentas es para dar más romance XD eso es lo que me gusta, pero de una u otra manera habrá algo más, espérenlo y DK veamos que le sacas a este capítulo xD sin más que decir ya que este capítulo habla por sí mismo se los dejo.**

* * *

Otro día había acabado para la familia de guacamayos, que ya en su nido descansaban.

– Que descansen niños, que descanses Perla – Dijo Blu abrazando a toda su familia.

– Adoro tus abrazos Blu – Dijo Perla mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

– Yo te adoro a ti y a nuestra familia – Dijo el mientras besaba a su pareja – Te amo.

– Y yo a ti – Dijo Perla, antes de quedarse dormida.

Pasaba el tiempo y como ya era costumbre para el guacamayo azul no podía dormir.

– Supongo que si empiezo más temprano, terminare más temprano para poder dormir – Pensó Blu, mientras se levantaba y trataba de no despertar a su familia.

El guacamayo voló hacia el árbol donde tenía oculta su obra y rápidamente entro al árbol.

– Bien veamos donde me quede – Dijo Blu al momento de tomar su obra.

* * *

Capítulo 4 "Pequeño Gran Maestro"

Empecé a abrir los ojos, aún estaba oscuro, por un momento pensé que era por la manta que habían puesto sobre la jaula anoche, pero después me di cuenta que dicha manta nos estaba cubriendo a Perla y a mí.

– Que raro, parece que me acostumbre al horario en Rio de Janeiro – Pensé para mí mismo, levantando mi cabeza y dando un pequeño bostezo.

– Ya te despertaste dormilón – Dijo con su clásico tono juguetón sin moverse de mi pecho.

– Pe-perla, no sabía que estabas despierta – Dije tartamudeando un poco por lo sorpresa, quería disfrutar un rato más de esa posición en la que estábamos durmiendo.

– Desperté hace un rato, pero aún estaba oscuro, además dormías como un polluelo y no quise despertarte – Dijo alegremente mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho.

– Bueno… ¿Que te gustaría hacer ahora que estamos en Minnesota? – Dije tímidamente mientras ponía mis alas alrededor de su cuerpo.

– Por el momento me… gustaría… permanecer… así, pero no te acostumbres, es solo porque aún no me acostumbro al frio – Dijo mientras unos ligeros rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro haciéndola verse más hermosa como si eso fuera posible, sin embargo pude notar que estaba sonrojada.

– Como tú gustes – Dije tímidamente y sonriendo, mientras me acomodaba igual que ayer antes de quedar dormido.

Permanecimos en esa posición cerca de una hora, ya había amanecido, pero no me quería separar, lo único que hacía era respirar lentamente tratando de calmar mi agitado corazón, su aroma me embriagaba, y cerraba los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor, ella parecía hacer lo mismo, respiraba tranquilamente, el aire que exhalaba me daba en la base del cuello, dándome ligeras cosquillas, permanecimos así hasta que escuche un ligero ruido, al principio no le di importancia, entonces sentí vibrar el cuerpo de perla y volví a escuchar el ruido, fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos y gire a ver a Perla.

– Yo… lo siento – Dijo ella mientras ocultaba su rostro.

– No te preocupes, yo igual tengo hambre, pero… no me quería separar – Dije sin pensar hasta que reaccione a lo que dije.

Perla solo se me quedo viendo sorprendida, sin decir palabra alguna.

– Este… te parece si vamos a desayunar – Dije muy nervioso tratando de evadir lo que dije previamente.

– D-de acuerdo – Dijo ella reaccionando.

Abrí la jaula donde estábamos y salimos, estábamos en una mesa en la sala del segundo piso, rápidamente gire a ver un reloj y pude ver que eran las 7:30 am, bajamos de la mesa, pero al bajar no me gusto lo que vi.

– Blu, ¿Por qué te detienes? – Dijo ella al percatarse que me había detenido en seco al bajar de la mesa.

– Perla, ¿Me harías un favor? – Pregunte tímidamente.

– Claro, solo dime que es – Dijo ella embozando una hermosa sonrisa.

– Este… si podrías darme unos minutos para arreglar el lugar, es que están todas mis cosas en el suelo – Dije tímidamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

– ¿Tus cosas? – Dijo ella intentando mirar alrededor.

– Espera, por favor no mires, me da pena – Confesé, no entendía como era que mis juguetes y muñecos estaban tirados por la sala, si yo recuerdo que cuando salimos de Minnesota, habíamos dejado la casa en orden.

– Hay Blu, te ves tan tierno cuando estás apenado, te prometo que no me burlare, sin importar lo que vea – Dijo ella acercándose a mí y mostrándome una linda sonrisa.

– Preferiría que no vieras nada – Dije dándome la vuelta.

– ¿Por qué? – Dijo ella y volteo aprovechando que no la estaba viendo.

– Porque verías todos mis… – No pude terminar porque voltea a verla y ella ya estaba viendo mis juguetes – Juguetes – Termine de decir resignado.

Otra vez el silencio reino, yo me aporreaba la cabeza con las garras, como cuando conocí a Perla y me decía a mi mismo tonto.

– Que esperas vamos a levantar tus juguetes para ir a desayunar – Dijo ella sonriendo y tomando una de mis alas.

– Perla… no te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo solo – Dije tímidamente mientras me soltaba de su agarre y empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaban mis juguetes.

– De ninguna manera Blu, será más rápido si te ayudo – Dijo ella al tiempo de detenerme.

– Pero… – No me dejo terminar frase.

– Shh, deja de ser tan terco y acepta mi ayuda – Dijo un poco molesta.

– De acuerdo – Dije resignado y bajando la cabeza.

Volé para identificar más rápidamente los muñecos que más vergüenza me daban, una vez que levante los muñecos y los guarde en un baúl, empecé a acomodar mis carritos que usaba como patineta.

– Blu, ¿Dónde coloco esto? – Pregunto ella, mostrándome algunos de mis juguetes.

– En el baúl de aquel lado – Dije señalando al fondo de la sala.

Perla voló hacia el baúl, pero olvide que había guardado allí los muñecos que no quería que viera.

– Blu, este muñeco se parece mucho a ti – Dijo Perla sosteniendo un muñeco con mi forma.

– Oh no – Pensé cuando ella menciono mi muñeco y salí volando hacia donde estaba ella – Perla espera – Dije casi gritando.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo ella levantando otro muñeco que había guardado.

– Nada – Dije al momento tomar el muñeco y colocarlo detrás de mí.

– Se parece mucho a… – No la deje terminar.

– Linda, lo sé, ella me dio estos muñecos y hay otro más en el baúl – Dije muy tímidamente mientras tomaba el muñeco que se parecía a mí.

Perla se enfocó en el baúl y lo reviso otra vez buscando el muñeco que había mencionado hasta que lo encontró.

– Tiene cierto parecido conmigo – Dijo al sostener el muñeco.

– Mira Perla, Linda noto que me sentía muy solo cuando era pequeño y me regalo estos 3 muñecos para hacerme compañía cuando ella estaba ausente, ese muñeco que tu estas sosteniendo, era mi favorito, pero cuando crecí deje de jugar con ellos y los guarde en el baúl, porque ese muñeco me trae mucha nostalgia – Dije sin mirarla mientras tomaba todos los muñecos y los volvía a acomodar en el baúl.

– Entonces ¿Eso era lo que no me querías mostrar? – Pregunto curiosa.

– Si – Dije tímidamente sin mirarla.

– Vamos Blu, terminemos esto para ir a desayunar – Dijo ella sonriéndome mientras cerraba el baúl donde había guardado los muñecos nuevamente.

Perla solo sonreía, pensé que ella se burlaría o se reiría de mí, por tener tantas cosas de humanos, pero no, ella solo me mostró su sonrisa y me siguió ayudando, si tenía alguna duda sobre lo que sentía por ella ese momento, lo que hizo me confirmo que la amaba más de lo que creía posible.

– ¿Te vas a quedar allí parado?, o ¿Me vas a ayudar?, para terminar más rápido – Dijo ella al ver que me quede pensativo.

– Ya voy – Dije y fui corriendo a ayudarla.

Terminamos rápidamente, Perla tenía razón entre 2 era más rápido, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo solo.

– Gracias Perla – Dije tímidamente.

– No tienes por qué agradecer, cualquiera te hubiera ayudado a recoger tus juguetes – Dijo ella muy amablemente.

– No es por eso – Dije igual de tímido.

– ¿Entonces por qué me agradeces? – Pregunto confundida.

– Por no búrlate o reírte de mí, cualquiera que viera esos muñecos lo hubiera hecho – Dije un poco triste.

– No te preocupes Blu, ahora vamos a desayunar, ahora tengo más hambre – Dijo ella poniendo un ala en mi hombro.

– Esta bien, vamos a la cocina, sígueme – Dije y salí volando.

Perla me siguió hasta la cocina que estaba pasando una puerta, y nos subimos a la mesa.

– Tulio debió haber traído más fruta, y Linda la debió haber guardado en el refrigerador – Dije señalando el refrigerador

– Este lugar es bastante extraño ¿Enserio vivías aquí? – Pregunto curiosa.

– Si, es bastante cómodo, aunque no lo creas – Dije sonriendo y me separe para buscar la fruta – Espérame un momento en lo que busco la fruta –

Camine hacia el refrigerador que tenía un cuerda amarrada a la puerta, la agarre con el pico y jale hacia atrás para abrir la puerta, coloque un bloqueo en la puerta para que no se cierre y me quede encerrado en el refrigerador, después de eso me puse a buscar la fruta, el refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío, así que no me fue muy difícil hallar la fruta.

– Te encontré – Pensé al momento de tomar la fruta.

Estaba contento la bolsa de fruta era más grande que la que me dio Linda en el avión, ambos teníamos hambre por lo que esta vez sí debíamos quedar satisfechos; rápidamente cerré la puerta del refrigerador, y subí a la mesa, con ayuda de unos palitos, que Linda había colocado para mí.

– El desayuno está servido – Dije alegremente mientras ponía la bolsa de fruta cerca de Perla.

– Que bueno, adelante vamos a desayunar – Dijo igual de alegre que yo.

– Claro pero guardemos espacio, estoy seguro que Linda nos dará alguna sorpresa – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Sorpresa? – Dijo curiosa.

– Si, no te preocupes de seguro te gustara – Dije acercándome a la bolsa de frutas y tomándola de nuevo – Acompáñame a la entrada de la librería – Dije señalando hacia las escaleras para bajar a donde se encontraba.

– ¿Para qué? – Pregunto confundida.

– Supongo que querrás ver donde nos encontramos – Dije sonriente mientras empezaba a volar con la bolsa de fruta en mis garras.

A Perla no le quedo de otra por lo que me siguió, las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que estaba un poco oscuro, llegamos a donde estaba mi jaula y nos paramos en lo que era una repisa pegada al mostrador donde estaban los libros de exhibición de la librería; deje la fruta junto a Perla.

– ¿Lista? – Pregunte, mientras volaba hacia la cortina para abrirla y poder ver el paisaje de Minnesota.

– ¿Para qué? – Pregunto confundida, al verme volar.

– Para esto – Dije abriendo la cortina dejando ver lo que había alrededor de la librería, yo esperaba que siguiera lleno de nieve como cuando salimos, pero ya casi no había tanta nieve, aunque si se podía llegar a apreciar la poca nieve que quedaba.

– Vaya, ¿Qué es eso blanco que cubre el lugar? – Dijo ella emocionada.

– Eso es la nieve – Dije mientras abría la bolsa de fruta y sacaba un pedazo – Abre el pico – Dije un poco tímido acercándole el pedazo de fruta.

– Ah, Gracias – Dijo igual de tímida que yo, aceptando el pedazo de fruta – Creí que no volveríamos a hacer esto hasta regresar a Rio – Dijo un poco triste.

– A decir verdad, me gusto comer de esta manera, si no te gusta podemos dejar de hacerlo – Dije un poco triste.

– No te preocupes, fue divertido, no me molestaría volver a intentarlo – Dijo ella sonriendo y sacando un pedazo de fruta que después me dio en el pico.

Pasamos el rato comiendo de la misma manera que lo hicimos en el avión, poder volver a disfrutar esa experiencia fue tan emocionante como la primera vez, y aun estando tan emocionado y feliz tenía miedo de que algo lo arruinara, o mejor dicho alguien lo arruine, tenía miedo de que se llegaran a aparecer esas gansas y arruinaran ese momento tan especial para mí, por suerte para mí eso no sucedió, lo que si sucedió fue lo inevitable y la fruta que estábamos comiendo se nos estaba acabando.

– Es el último – Dijo ella tristemente.

Solamente sonreí y le acerque lentamente el último pedazo de fruta a su pico, para mi sorpresa hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice en el avión.

– ¿Quieres la mitad? – Pregunto tímidamente.

Sin responder nada me acerque y mordí el ultimo pedazo de fruta por la mitad, rozando nuestros picos, esa sensación, era tan placentera no quería que se acabara, pero lamentablemente solo duro unos segundos.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto ella mirándome con una sonrisa.

– Pues, además de esperar a que Linda y Tulio lleguen, podemos… – No me dejo terminar.

– ¿Tenemos que esperarlos? – Pregunto ella incomoda.

– Bueno Perla, lo más seguro es que salieron en la mañana antes de que despertáramos – Dije tratando de explicarme.

– ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?, y ¿De que no siguen dormidos? – Dijo un poco molesta.

– No te molestes Perla, creo que ya te demostraron que puedes confiar en ellos ¿No? – Dije tratando de calmarla.

Perla no dijo nada, solo desvió su mirada, evitando la mía.

– Perla, me gustaría que algún día me cuentes porque odias tanto a los humanos, pero no te presionare, cuéntamelo cuando estés lista – Dije apoyando mis alas en sus hombros.

– Olvídalo, eso no tiene importancia – Dijo un poco triste.

– Como gustes… mmm ¿Te gustaría ver una película en lo que esperamos que regresen? – Dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

– ¿Qué es una película? – Pregunto ella confundida.

– Es…. mmm como te lo explico – Dije tratando de pensar alguna forma de explicarle que es una película – Mejor te muestro, sígueme – Y salí volando hacia el segundo piso.

Volamos de regreso al segundo piso y aterrizamos en una mesita dentro la sala.

– Por cierto, creo que Linda y Tulio no están, porque hemos hecho mucho ruido y no han aparecido – Dije al momento de aterrizar.

– ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunto confundida.

– Hace un momento me preguntaste como estaba tan seguro de que no estaban – Dije recordando los momentos anteriores.

– Ah bueno, no importa, enséñame lo que es una película – Dijo ella un poco más animada.

Dicho eso, busque entre las cosas de Linda mi película favorita, busque y busque haciendo un ligero desorden pero al final la encontré.

– Esto es una película – Dije mostrándole la caja de la película.

– ¿Y eso es divertido? – Pregunto ella sarcásticamente señalando la caja que le había mostrado.

– Espera a verla, es mi película favorita – Dije mientras encendía la televisión y colocaba la película.

– Ok, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Pregunto ella sonriendo.

– Solo ponte cómoda y mira hacia esa gran caja y podrás verla – Dije señalando hacia la televisión.

Volamos a un sofá cercano, nos acomodamos y empezamos a ver la película; vimos la película muy detenidamente, de momentos volteaba a ver a Perla que estaba muy concentrada en la película, parecía que le estaba gustando, así estuvimos hasta que se terminó la película una hora y media después.

– Es una hermosa historia – Dijo ella casi llorando de la emoción.

– Lo sé – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo dices que se llama la película? – Pregunto con curiosidad mientras trataba de no llorar.

– Se llama "El Cisne Trompetista", me sorprende que no lloraras, yo llore cuando la vi por primera vez – Dije recordando la emoción que me causo la película.

Seguimos hablando de la película, de las emociones que nos hizo sentir, y la historia que cuenta, hasta que ella me pregunto algo.

– Oye Blu, ¿Tú sabes leer y escribir? – Me pregunto con curiosidad.

– Si, de hecho esta película fue la que me inspiro a aprender – Dije sonriendo.

– Te gustaría enseñarme – Pregunto tímidamente.

– Claro, no es ningún problema, pero ¿Por qué el interés? – Pregunte con curiosidad.

– Es más curiosidad que interés, tal vez me pueda ser de utilidad en el futuro – Dijo ella sonriendo.

– Muy bien, en ese caso te enseñare, pero antes creo que necesitamos un baño – Pregunte inocentemente.

– ¿Juntos? – Pregunto un poco sorprendida mientras se ponía ligeramente roja.

– Ah… no me refería a eso, perdóname – Dije nervioso y cubriéndome con las alas.

– Perdóname tu por malinterpretarte – Dijo más calmada.

– No te preocupes, pero dime ¿Te quieres bañar? – Dije un poco más seguro.

– Me gustaría, pero hace mucho frio como para meterse al agua – Dijo ella mientras temblaba ligeramente.

– Eso no será problema sígueme – Dije sonriendo y salí volando.

Volé con dirección al baño mientras que Perla me seguía.

– Aquí es – Dije aterrizando frente a la puerta.

– ¿Y dónde me bañare? – Pregunto confundida al ver la puerta.

– Adentro – Dije mientras abría la puerta.

– Wow – Dijo ella al ver el baño.

– Ven – Dije señalando la tina – Dame unos segundos para prepararte la tina – Dije sonriendo y alzando vuelo.

– Te ayudo – Dijo ella aterrizando al lado mío.

– Bueno, ves ese tapón, mételo en ese hueco, eso evitara que el agua se vaya – Dije mientras me dirigía al grifo para abrirlo – ¿Lista? – Pregunte antes de abrir el grifo.

– Supongo que si – Dijo entre risas.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunte confundido.

– Nada, olvídalo – Dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí y abrí el grifo del agua caliente y abría ligeramente el del agua fría para que se regulara la temperatura, también trataba de no ver hacia donde estaba Perla mientras que se llenaba la tina.

– Creo que es suficiente agua – Dije mientras cerraba el grifo – Iré a la sala a preparar algunas cosas para que te enseñe a lee escribir – Dicho esto me disponía a volar, pero Perla me detuvo.

– Espera, ¿No te vas a bañar también? – Pregunto ella sosteniéndome de un ala.

– Yo… pues… me iba a bañar cuando tu terminaras – Dije muy nervioso sin voltear a verla.

– No te preocupes, además cuando yo termine el agua ya se habrá enfriado – Dijo mientras empezaba a jalar mi ala.

– Perla, yo no estoy seguro de… – No pude terminar de hablar porque caí en la tina.

– Oh vamos Blu, cuando estábamos en el hábitat nos bañamos juntos en más de una ocasión – Dijo ella tratando de convencerme.

– Pero el espacio era más grande, y te podía dar privacidad, aquí está muy reducido el espacio – Dije cada vez más nervioso sin dirigirle la mirada a Perla.

– Blu, en la selva no hay privacidad, creo que ya te lo había dicho antes – Dijo volteándome a la fuerza para podernos ver de frente.

– Debo acostumbrarme a eso todavía, pero aun no estamos en la selva – Dije con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndome el rostro con las alas.

– Entre más rápido te acostumbres mejor – Dijo acercándome a su cuerpo.

– Que raro, en el avión le dio pena tener que hacer sus necesidades en la jaula, pero no le da pena bañarse conmigo en una tina de tamaño pequeño – Pensé hasta que sentí el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío – Perla ¿Qué haces? – Pregunte al abrir mis ojos y observar la figura de Perla completamente mojada.

– Nada, ayúdame a acicalarme – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta.

No respondí nada, solo me quede viendo su hermosa figura.

– ¿Me vas a ayudar o solo te quedaras viéndome con el pico abierto? – Dijo mientras volteaba ligeramente la cabeza para verme.

Resignado me acerque y empecé a acicalarla, me tome mi tiempo disfrutando cada segundo de esa experiencia hasta que termine de acicalar su espalda.

– Ya acabe – Dije tímidamente.

– Bien date la vuelta – Dijo ella mientras se ponía frente a mí.

– ¿Para? – Pregunte confundido.

– Para que te acicale la espalda tonto – Dijo ella con su tono juguetón y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

– Creo que yo paso, me daría muchas cosquillas – Dije mientras me rascaba el pico con la garra, para evitar ver su cuerpo.

– Vamos, no seas tímido – Dijo mientras me empezaba a rodear.

– ¿Y ahora qué haces? – Pregunte mientras seguía su movimiento con la mirada.

– Si tú no te das la vuelta, yo iré detrás de ti – Dijo mientras reía.

– No aceptaras un no como respuesta ¿Verdad? – Dije dándole la espalda.

– Hasta que lo entendiste, ¿Seguro que así me podrás enseñar a leer y escribir? – Pregunto y poco después empezó a acicalarme.

– Por supuesto, digo nunca le he enseñado a alguien pero estoy seguro que seré un buen maestro – Dije emocionado, tratando de no moverme por la deliciosa sensación de su pico en mi espalda.

– Espero que seas un gran maestro – Dijo ella sin dejar de acicalarme.

– Pues no creo ser un gran maestro, pero al menos uno bueno – Dije sonriendo.

– Entonces que tal un pequeño gran maestro – Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

– Me gusta "Pequeño Gran Maestro", si algún día le enseño a alguien más así lo diré, seré tu pequeño gran maestro – Dije entre risas.

Y ambos empezamos a reír.

* * *

– Hasta aquí llegara este capítulo – Dijo el guacamayo azul antes bostezar.

Nuevamente oculto su obra, y regreso a su nido acostándose al lado de su amada.

– Espero terminar pronto, para poder pasar toda la noche a tu lado – Pensó Blu mientras le daba un tierno beso a su amada para por fin quedarse dormido al lado de su familia.

* * *

**Bien como se abran dado cuenta hago valer lo que dije en el capítulo pasado de que el titulo ahora asemeja a lo que pasa al final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si es así déjenme un review y si no les gusto también, las criticas ayudan a mejorar.**

_Nota: Entro a clases este lunes así que como no he avanzado mas allá del capitulo 7 tardare un poco mas en subir el siguiente capitulo, no me quiero quedar sin reservas, pero intentare terminar pronto mas capítulos para poder seguir actualizando a este ritmo d días, gracias por su comprensión. _

** Actualizado el 22 de Agosto del 2013**


	5. De Paseo

**Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic, porque prácticamente ya está a la mitad, si aunque no lo crean ya está a la mitad más o menos, bien ahora me gustaría que me dejaran más reviews como los de DK que analiza los puntos débiles de mi historia y así como le explique a él, les explicare los puntos que analizo DK que fueron importantes, pero todo tiene su lógica en esta historia, y tengo mis razones para dejarla así:**

**- El primer punto, por qué Blu uso la tina normal, en vez de la tina para aves, fácil se fueron casi un mes, debieron haber vaciado la tina de aves y no estaba linda para llenarla, por lo que era más factible usar la tina normal, además había omitido poner la tina porque en el doblaje latino que yo vi, no dice "me hago pipi en la tina para aves", dice "me hago pipi donde yo quiera", eso de la tina lo escuche en el tráiler, pero bueno de todos modos esa es la explicación por la que no use la tina para aves.**

**- El segundo punto, el agua caliente, creo que puse que Blu regulo la temperatura del agua caliente con agua fría para no quemar a Perla, dudo mucho que Perla no conociera lo que es el agua caliente o tibia en este caso, tomando en cuenta que vivía en lugar tropical donde hace mucho calor normalmente.**

**- El tercer punto, la actitud de Perla sobre el lugar en el que se encuentra, de cierta manera si hubiera sido factible ponerla curiosa y hacer escenas cómicas, como ponerla comiendo nieve y que se congele o que saltara cuando vio las imágenes en la televisión, pero tengo mi explicación del porque la puse tan serena y de cierto modo juguetón, además de que así cause el romance que quería, tomen nota que Perla está escuchando a Blu, ella no le creyó que ese lugar era frio pero cuando llego se estaba congelando, entonces tomo la palabra de Blu y no se comportó como una niña chiquita, sin mencionar que yo veo a Perla más seria como para comportarse de manera infantil, la veo que se comporta como quiere para obtener las cosas que quiere, lo que sería una actitud ordinaria para alguien que ha tenido que valerse por sí misma casi toda su vida, claro que tampoco se aprovechara de Blu, no llegara a eso, o al menos eso pienso, y con todo esto quiero decir que Perla escucho todo lo que dijo Blu en el avión, y ya tenía una idea de cómo sería más o menos, aunque le siga pareciendo raro, por eso mismo no la puse exaltada ante las cosas de humanos.**

**- El cuarto y último punto, sobre la escena en la que se acicalan, si bien muchos pueden tomar esa escena como algo apresurada, tomen en cuenta lo que mencione, Blu nunca se había bañado de verdad con Perla, y estaba nervioso e incluso él no quería, por lo que prácticamente fue obligado por Perla, la razón de esto es que, no solamente voy a poner a Blu que se muestre afectado por el amor hacia Perla, digo si tomamos en cuenta la película y bueno yo si la tomo en cuenta, desde el momento en que Perla beso a Blu se muestra el interés que le tiene, y como han pasado cerca de un mes juntos y no ha habido gran avance pues, quien más si no Perla para motivar las cosas, ¿no creen?, Blu es demasiado inocente y tonto por decirlo así, como para malinterpretar esa acción de Perla, eso sin mencionar que están solos, con esa escena lo que quise demostrar es que no solamente se demuestra el sentimiento de Blu hacia Perla, también se demuestra el sentimiento de Perla hacia Blu.**

**Espero que esta explicación haya sido de su agrado, si la leyeron claro, por cierto cualquier cosa a la que no le encuentre lógica a mi fic, yo debo de tener un punto lógico o una razón de ponerlo así; si tienen la duda con gusto me preguntan en los reviews o en mensaje privado y yo respondo para aclarar.**

**Bien supongo que es la introducción más larga que he hecho para este fic, ahora les dejare el capítulo que lo disfruten.**

* * *

– Es el final de otro hermoso día – Pensó el guacamayo azul mientras se acomodaba al lado de su amada – Buenas noches pequeños, buenas noches mi amor – Dijo el mientras abrazaba a toda su familia.

– Buenas noches amor – Dijo la guacamaya azul mientras besaba a su pareja y correspondía su abrazo.

Poco tiempo después toda la familia de guacamayos azules estaba dormida, todos menos uno.

– Hora de trabajar – Pensó para sí mismo el guacamayo, mientras se levantaba lentamente.

– ¿Blu? ¿A dónde vas? – Susurro una voz somnolienta.

– Perla… yo… necesito tomar un poco de aire, vuelve a dormir, regreso en unos momentos – Dijo el guacamayo tratando de convencer a su pareja.

– Esta bien, pero no te tardes, puedes enfermarte – Dijo Perla casi en un susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

– No te preocupes, no me tardare… o eso espero – Respondió el, aunque su pareja ya se había vuelto a dormir – Eso estuvo cerca, no me imagino que me diría Perla si supiera que estoy escribiendo nuestra aventura – Pensó para sí mismo el guacamayo mientras salía del nido.

El guacamayo voló hacia el árbol donde tenía oculta su obra y rápidamente busco su obra.

– Sera mejor que me apure – Dijo Blu tomando su obra y empezando a escribir.

* * *

Capítulo 5 "De Paseo"

Seguimos riendo por un rato, hasta que un incómodo silencio nos invadió, Perla se estaba tardando mucho en acicalarme la espalda, no es que no lo disfrutara, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría sin desmayarme de la emoción, tanta era la emoción que inconscientemente empecé a tararear una canción.

– ¿Qué haces Blu? – Pregunto curiosa sin dejar de acicalarme.

– Eh… – Dije al reaccionar, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tarareando – Tarareo una canción – Dije un poco tímido al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál? – Pregunto emocionada, mientras dejaba de acicalarme.

– Pues… es una canción ya algo vieja, la escuche poco antes de ver por primera vez la película del cisne trompetista – Dije un poco nervioso al principio pero tomando confianza poco a poco.

– ¿No sería mejor que la cantaras en vez de tararearla? – Dijo ella mientras continuaba acicalándome la espalda.

– Creo que mejor paso, además solo recuerdo una parte de la canción, y el coro era lo que más me emocionaba – Dije sonriendo al recordar esa canción.

La verdad es que si recordaba toda la canción, es imposible olvidar una canción como esa, pero no creí que fuera un buen momento para cantarla completa.

– Entonces cántame lo que recuerdas – Dijo con una voz tan tierna que era imposible negarse.

– Esta bien – Dije nervioso – Lo que recuerdo de la canción dice… – Dije mientras me aclaraba un poco la garganta.

(Link de la canción en Youtube, por si gustan escucharla /watch?v=nsEh3VESFhA)

_Yo solamente quiero amarte_

_Y todo mi calor brindarte,_

_Te hare olvidar_

_Esas penas que te hacen mal _.

– Vaya Blu, no esperaba que fueras bueno cantando – Dijo ella sorprendida, mientras que yo esperaba el tiempo entre los versos y evitaba mirarla por la pena que sentía.

_Hay que darle sentimiento_

_Y cada momento vivirlo_

_Te hare olvidar_

_Esas penas que te hacen mal_

Fui bajando el tono hasta casi susurrar, mientras cerraba los ojos, la emoción de la canción sumado a la emoción de sentir el pico de perla en mi espalda me había invadido tanto que cantaba con mucho sentimiento.

_Con el amowowowowoor_

_Se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor_

_Con el amowowowowoor_

_Los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir_

Termine el verso y me quede callado, Perla se había quedado callada igual incluso había dejado de acicalarme, note el silencio, no quería que se volviera incómodo, por lo que tuve que hablar, resistiendo toda la pena y el nerviosismo que sentía.

– Es todo lo que recuerdo de la canción – Dije tímidamente.

– Es una hermosa canción, ¿Cómo es que la recordaste en este preciso momento? – Pregunto ella muy curiosa.

– Eh… yo… pues… no lo sé… solo la recordé – Dije muy nervioso, tratando de no ahogarme con mi propia lengua – Apropósito, ¿Te falta mucho para terminar de acicalarme la espalda? – Dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Si, tienes la espalda muy sucia – Dijo ella en su tono juguetón mientras raspaba su pico contra mi espalda, lo que hacía que yo me retorciera.

A veces pienso que pudo haber sido una mentira, pero puede que tenga cierta lógica, Linda siempre me ayudaba a acicalarme y en el tiempo que pase con Perla en el hábitat artificial tuve que acicalarme solo y al no tener mucha experiencia en acicalarme me hace pensar que Perla tenía razón y yo estaba muy sucio, por lo que tuve que esperar pacientemente y resistiéndome las ganas de retorcerme.

– Ya acabe – Dijo ella después de varios minutos, mientras se ponía frente a mí.

– Ya era hora – Dije en tono sarcástico y sin mirarla.

– Pues que esperabas, estabas muy sucio – Dijo ella riéndose.

– Bueno, terminemos rápido que el agua se enfriara – Dije mientras me daba vuelta.

– No creo que termines tan rápido, si así estaba tu espalda, no me imagino como estará el resto de tu cuerpo – Dijo ella mientras me pasaba una de sus alas por la espalda.

– No hagas eso, ya te dije que me da muchas cosquillas – Dije al momento de dar un pequeño salto y voltear a verla.

– Lo siento, es que… como no te dieron tantas cosquillas cuando te estaba acicalando pensé que estabas exagerando – Dijo ella un poco apenada y sin dejar de mirarme.

– Me estaba aguantando, tampoco me quería retorcer a cada rato, así no hubieras terminado nunca – Dije tímidamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

– Entonces ¿Querías que terminara rápido? – Pregunto poniendo un semblante entre triste y enojado.

– No, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien que no sea Linda me acicale – Dije sin pensar.

– Linda… – Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero lo pude escuchar – Con razón estabas tan sucio, esa humana no te acicalaba bien – Dijo un poco más alegre.

– No ella si me acicalaba bien, debe ser porque todo este tiempo me estuve acicalando solo – Dije tratando de defender a Linda.

– Entonces te tendré que enseñar cómo se hace para que no estés tan sucio – Dijo ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí, ignorando lo que yo había dicho.

– Pero yo… – Dije nervioso tratando de retroceder, pero me agarro de un ala.

– También tienes que dejar de ser tan tímido – Dijo ella mientras soltaba una ligera risita – Tranquilo, solo observa como me acicalo para que aprendas – Dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a acicalarse frente a mí.

Me sentía muy afortunado de poderla observar mientras se acicalaba y más porque era con su consentimiento, aunque igual me sentía un poco tonto por no saber cómo acicalarme bien y que me tenga que enseñar de esa manera.

– De esta manera es más fácil que aprendas, pero no te acostumbres solo será esta vez – Dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a acicalarse.

– Se supone que yo sería el maestro ¿No? – Dije sin perder de vista sus movimientos.

– Si lo serás, pero así como tú me enseñaras cosas que yo no sé, yo también te enseñare lo que tú no sepas – Dijo sin dejar de acicalarse.

Se acicalo casi todo el cuerpo, incluso volvió a acicalarse la espalda, lo que me hizo sentir mal al no haberla acicalado bien; solo le faltaba un área, su área intima; estaba a punto de empezar con esa área cuando me vi forzado a interrumpirla, no es que no quisiera verla acicalándose esa área, disfrute de cada momento viéndola mientras se acicalaba, pero lo más probable es que me hubiera dado un infarto si la viera acicalarse esa área.

– Perdona si no te acicale bien – Dije un poco tímido.

– No te preocupes, en otra ocasión lo harás mejor, ahora muéstrame lo que has aprendido – Dijo alegremente, ignorando el hecho del porque la interrumpí.

– De verdad quiere volver a repetir esto – Pensé mientras inconscientemente me empecé a acicalar.

Ya había empezado, quería protestar, pero no tenía caso de igual manera iba terminar haciéndolo, resignado termine de acicalarme de la misma manera en la que lo hizo Perla y evite la misma área.

– Ya acabe – Dije sin dirigirle la mirada, me sentía demasiado apenado por acicalarme frente a ella.

– Aun te falta un área – Dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

Me puse muy nervioso cuando se acercó, no esperaba que notara que no me acicale la misma área que ella.

– Aquí te falto – Dijo mientras acicalaba una parte mi pecho.

Suspire profundamente y trague un bulto de saliva, me puse realmente nervioso, la sensación que sentía era mucho mejor que cuando me acicalo la espalda y las cosquillas eran peores, sin embargo lo disfrute, aunque no duro mucho.

– Listo – Dijo ella sonriendo y dándose la vuelta – Ahora terminemos esto – Dijo y supuse que empezó a acicalarse su área intima.

Igual que ella me di la vuelta y termine de acicalarme con la poca privacidad que tenía.

– Espérame iré a buscar algo conque secarnos, si no te dará mucho frio al salir – Dije al momento de terminar de acicalarme, mientras quitaba el tapón de la tina y salía volando.

Posiblemente fue el baño más largo que haya tomado en toda mi vida, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el agua, pero algo si sabía y es que cuando la tina se vaciara a Perla le daría mucho frio, por lo que me apure a buscar una toalla y regresar.

– Perla, ven – Dije mientras aterrizaba cerca de la tina con la toalla extendida en mis alas.

Perla salió de la tina volando, en cuanto me vio bajo rápidamente; justo cuando ella aterrizo la abrace con la toalla, y empecé a secarla.

– ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo? – Pregunto ella entre risas.

– Te estoy secando, así no te dará frio – Dije sin dejar de mover la toalla.

Pero repentinamente Perla me abrazo y me metió con ella en la toalla.

– Perla espera yo estoy mojado aun, tú ya casi estas seca – Dije tratando de salirme de su agarre.

– No te preocupes, esta cosa es grande hay espacio para los dos – Dijo sonriendo mientras me hacía lo mismo que yo le estaba haciendo con la toalla.

Estaba de más intentar resistirme, por lo que terminamos de secarnos juntos, fue un momento muy divertido para mí y por las risas de Perla puedo deducir que para ella también, después de que estábamos secos regresamos a la sala, aunque para mi sorpresa Linda y Tulio estaban allí, no me di cuenta en que momento regresaron, pero si me fije que traían algunas bolsas, de seguro fueron a comprar algo, sin pensarlo me acerque a Linda.

– Hola Blu, ¿Disfrutaron su baño? – Dijo Linda alegremente mientras me acariciaba como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Asentí inconscientemente mientras disfrutaba de la caricia que me daba, hasta que reaccione.

– Espera un momento ¿Nos viste? – Pregunte incrédulo aunque ella no me entendió.

– ¿No te diste cuenta Blu? – Dijo Perla aterrizando a mi lado.

– A decir verdad no, no me di cuenta que llego, ¿Enserio nos vio? – Dije tratando de ocultar mi ruborizada cara.

– Si, incluso nos saludó – Dijo ella tímidamente mientras yo trataba de recordar un momento que para mí nunca ocurrió, debí estar muy sumido en mis pensamientos.

– Tan distraído estaba – Susurre muy despacio para que no me escuche.

– Yo no diría distraído, tal vez estabas muy sumido en tus pensamientos – Dijo ella entre risas, había escuchado lo que dije.

– Perla… yo puedo… explicarlo – Dije muy nervioso.

– Tranquilo, creo que es normal, igual es la primera vez que tomo un baño con otra ave, que no sea… – Dijo ella, pero no termino de hablar.

– ¿Que no sea de tu familia? – Dije yo, suponiendo por qué se quedó callada.

Perla solo asintió, seguía callada, recordar a su familia le hacía sentirse mal, en aquel entonces no sabía porque pero tenía mis sospechas del porque.

– Perla, Perla – Dije mientras pasaba una de mis alas frente a su rostro tratando de hacer que reaccione.

– ¿Qué haces Blu? – Pregunto ella quitando mis alas que estaban frente a su rostro.

– Nada… ven vamos a iniciar con las clases – Dije para tratar de que olvidara lo que estuviera pensado.

Aprovechando que Linda y Tulio ya habían regresado a la casa, me acerca al bolso de linda, tome su libreta de notas y le escribí a Linda que necesitaba unos libros básicos, algunas hojas y plumas o lápices para escribir.

– ¿Para qué quieres todo eso Blu? – Pregunto Linda desconcertada por mi petición.

– Para enseñarle a leer y escribir a Perla – Escribí en la misma hoja donde le escribí sobre los libros.

– Vaya, seguro lo harás bien, ¿No quieres algo más? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

– ¿Seria mucha molestia un poco de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y galletas?, hace rato que no tomo una tasa y estoy seguro que a Perla le gustaría probarlo – Escribí mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

– Me pregunto cómo sobreviviste sin tu chocolate caliente – Dijo ella entre risas.

– No fue fácil – Pensé mientras veía como se retiraba Linda junto con Tulio que guardaba silencio, algo sumamente raro en él.

– ¿Qué es eso de chocolate caliente? – Pregunto Perla que solo había estado mirando y escuchando la escena anterior.

– Es una bebida deliciosa, en especial cuando hay frio – Dije sonriendo.

– Enserio me gustaría probarla – Dijo ella emocionada.

– Le pedí a Linda que nos prepare un poco – Dije sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Enserio? – Dijo ella más emocionada.

– Claro, estas en mi casa, y me gustaría que pruebes todas las cosas deliciosas que yo he probado – Dije mientras la miraba fijamente.

– Gracias Blu me gustaría probar todo eso que dices, pero ¿No se te olvida algo? – Dijo ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte curioso sin dejar de mirarla.

– Hay Blu – Dijo ella mientras me miraba sonriendo mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado – Recuerda que me enseñaras a leer y a escribir – Dijo finalmente sin dejar de sonreír.

– Ah eso, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado – Dije entre risas.

– Claro que no, como lo iba a olvidar tontito – Dijo igual que yo entre risas.

– Bueno de todos modos, no tarda en regresar Linda, también le pedí unos libros para que iniciemos las clases – Dije un poco más serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

– Bien, pero cuánto tiempo más tendremos que… – No termino de hablar al ver a Linda regresar con varios libros y algunas hojas de papel junto con un par de lápices.

– Aquí están los libros que me pediste Blu – Dijo Linda dejando los libros de diferentes tamaños al lado de nosotros – El chocolate estará listo en unos minutos – Volvió a decir mientras se retiraba, no sin antes dejar las hojas de papel y dos lápices cerca de mí – Por cierto gracias por limpiar el desorden que dejo Tulio, le estaba mostrando tus juguetes e hizo todo un desastre – Dijo sin preocupaciones y se retiró.

– Así que fue culpa de Tulio – Pensé un poco molesto al recordar ese incomodo momento de la mañana.

– Vaya, enserio necesitamos todo esto – Pregunto Perla incrédula por lo que veía, lo que me hizo salir de mi pensamiento.

– Pues… si – Dije sonriendo torpemente.

– Esto será difícil – Dijo ella suspirando.

– Oh vamos, confía en mí, será más fácil de lo que parece, no recuerdas la película si Louie pudo tú también – Dije mientras apoyaba una de mis alas en su hombro.

Perla solo se limitó a sonreírme y empezamos con las clases, primero le enseñe como sostener el lápiz, al principio se le dificulto, pero una vez que pudo sostenerlo de la manera correcta, le empecé a enseñar cómo moverlo para hacer las letras, aunque de momento solo hacia puros garabatos le servía de práctica; después de un rato de estar haciendo garabatos, tomamos un descansó y tomamos el chocolate caliente que nos había traído Linda.

– Blu esto es delicioso – Dijo ella sin dejar de tomar el chocolate caliente, aun me sorprende que no se quemara.

– Te lo dije, disfrútalo – Dije mientras empezaba a comer una galleta.

Terminamos nuestro pequeño descansó y seguimos con las clases, estuvimos así todo el día, mientras que Linda y Tulio empezaban a empacar nuestras cosas, el tiempo pasaba volando dos días se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Perla aprendía rápido, ya podía escribir su nombre aunque con dificultad, y empezaba a entender las palabras, era divertido enseñarle, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano Perla se terminaría aburriendo, por estar encerrada, aunque teníamos nuestra libertad, no creo que fuera suficiente para Perla, así que buscaba formas de distraerla, veíamos algunas películas le ponía subtítulos para que practique mientras veíamos las películas; jugamos con algunos de mis juguetes, incluso encontró mi campanita dentro de mi jaula le parecía graciosa y más por cómo me emocionaba cuando la agitaba, sin embargo ella me insistía en que jugara con los muñecos que guarde en el baúl, yo me negaba y como era de esperarse termine aceptando al final, todo lo hacía por ella, no quería que se llegara a sentir encerrada por lo que trataba de distraerla con cualquier cosa, no me importaba que fuera mientras pudiera ver su sonrisa, seguí con el pensamiento de que Perla se podría sentir encerrada, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, y espere el momento justo, ese momento fue cuando Perla tomaba una siesta; tome una hoja de papel de las que use para que Perla practicara su escritura y salí volando buscando a Linda, no me fue difícil encontrarla estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, rápidamente me acerque a ella.

– Linda, podrías hacerme un favor – Escribí en la hoja de papel que traje y se la entregue a Linda.

– Claro Blu, pero no te daré galletas extras ¿Oíste? – Dijo Linda con todo de autoridad.

– Me gustaría recibir galletas extra, pero eso no es lo que quiero – Escribí rápidamente, no quería que Perla se despertara y descubriera lo que tenía en mente.

– Bueno Blu ¿Entonces qué quieres? – Pregunto curiosa.

– ¿Recuerdas hace unos años que me llevaste al Parque Estatal Moose Lake? – Escribí esperando su respuesta.

– Si, pero no nos fue muy bien en ese viaje, recuerdas – Dijo ella recordando.

– Esta vez será diferente, quiero que Perla vaya conmigo, ella no me ha dicho nada, pero estoy seguro que se siente un poco encerrada – Escribí mientras ponía un cara de preocupación.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Linda mostrando una cara de preocupación igual a la mía.

– Si, lo estoy, además esta vez será diferente como te dije, recuerda que ya puedo volar – Escribí mientras agitaba las alas un poco.

– Lo hablare con Tulio, y después te digo ok – Dijo ella mientras me acariciaba.

Asentí con la cabeza y regrese a donde estaba Perla que seguía dormida.

– Se ve tan tranquila y tan hermosa mientras duerme – Pensé mientras acariciaba suavemente las plumas de su cabeza para no despertarla.

– ¿Qué haces Blu? – Pregunto Perla que abrió los ojos de golpe asustándome.

– Ah... yo… es que… tenías las plumas… de la cabeza… desarregladas y yo solo quería acomodártelas – Dije nerviosamente lo primero que se me ocurrió.

– Jeje, gracias – Dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba – Bien ahora que hacemos – Dijo ella mientras se estiraba un poco.

– ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – Pregunte curioso sonando menos nervioso.

– Pues… – Dijo ella pensado – Me gustaría salir a volar un rato, pero no creo que Linda y el doctor nos dejen – Dijo un poco triste.

– Me lo imagine – Pensé mientras ponía mis alas en sus hombros – Luego les preguntare si nos dejan salir – Le dije sonriendo, más que nada porque esa era mi idea en aquel momento y ya había hablado con Linda.

– ¿Enserio lo harás? – Pregunto emocionada.

– Si, pero ahora es algo tarde, pronto anochecerá y en la noche hace más frio – Dije mientras señalaba una ventana.

– Por cierto Blu, ¿No crees que las horas pasan más lentas aquí que en Rio? – Pregunto ella mientras miraba por la ventana.

– Eso se debe a que aquí hay dos horas menos que en Rio – Respondí alegremente mirando hacia la ventana como Perla lo hacía.

– No entiendo eso – Dijo ella curiosa volteando a verme.

– Veras aquí son las 5 de la tarde y en Rio son las 7 de la noche – Dije sin poder evitar sonar como todo un cerebrito, regalando una de mis torpes sonrisas.

– Entonces a eso te referías con lo del horario de Minnesota – Dijo ella recordando las veces que mencione eso.

– Si a eso me refería – Dije torpemente.

– Bueno, en ese caso te parece si vemos una película – Dijo ella alegremente.

– Te gustaron mucho las películas ¿Verdad? – Pregunte igual de alegre que ella.

– A decir verdad si, son entretenidas – Dijo sonriendo mientras alzaba vuelo con dirección hacia la sala.

– Espérame – Alcance a gritar mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

Cuando llegue a la sala ella ya estaba sentada esperándome.

– Eres muy lento – Dijo entre risas.

– Oh vamos, me tomaste por sorpresa, bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué tipo de película te gustaría ver? – Pregunte mientras aterrizaba a su lado.

– Alguna parecida a la del cisne trompetista – Dijo alegremente.

– Déjame ver – Dije mientras revisaba entre las películas que Linda me había comprado – Encontré una que te podría gustar – Dije mostrándole la caja de la película.

– El… gi…gan…te… de… hi…e…rro – Dijo ella leyendo el titulo con dificultad.

– Si es una historia de amistad y ciencia ficción, pero a mí me gustó mucho – Dije mientras sonreía.

– Pues qué esperas vamos a verla – Dijo ella emocionada.

Solamente asentí y puse la película en el aparato reproductor, todo iba bien, parecía que le estaba gustando, pude notarlo por la concentración con la que veía la película, así que me sentí más cómodo y empecé a disfrutar de la película a su lado, todo iba bien hasta que Linda me llamo.

– ¿Blu puedes venir un segundo? – Dijo Linda desde la cocina.

– Enseguida regreso Perla – Dije mientras alzaba vuelo, a lo que Perla solo volteo a verme y asintió con una sonrisa.

Entre a la cocina y estaban Linda y Tulio sentados tomando una taza de café.

– Blu, hable con Tulio, sobre lo que me pediste – Dijo Linda mientras miraba a Tulio.

– Bueno, Blu, Linda me comento que te gustaría salir con Perla, para que no se sienta encerrada, y comprendo eso, así que convencí a Linda de ir a donde querías – Dijo Tulio sonriendo, por suerte no empezó a hacer sus ruidosos graznidos.

– Enserio – Dije, aunque no me entendieron; estaba muy feliz cosa que ellos si notaron.

– Parece estar muy feliz – Dijo Tulio mientras me miraba.

– ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Linda mientras soltaba una ligera risita.

– Bueno Blu, está decidido, mañana nos vamos de paseo – Dijo Tulio mientras se acababa su café.

Yo solamente saltaba de la emoción, estaba muy feliz de que podríamos salir, de seguro Perla estaría igual de feliz.

– Nos vamos de paseo – Pensé sin dejar de saltar demostrando lo feliz que estaba.

* * *

– Bien, esto será todo para este capítulo – Dijo el guacamayo azul bostezando, mientras guardaba su obra – Me tarde mucho espero que Perla no este despierta esperándome – Pensó el mientras salía del árbol y se dirigía a su nido.

Voló rápidamente hacia su nido y entro sigilosamente ubicando rápidamente a su esposa.

– Que bueno está dormida – Pensó el guacamayo mientras se acomodaba a su lado – Me diste un gran susto querida, pronto te mostrare mi obra, no te ocultare nada – Pensó el guacamayo mientras le daba un tierno beso a su esposa y se recostaba a su lado para por fin quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Bueno este capítulo estuvo un poco más largo que el anterior y no solo por la tremenda introducción que puse, ojala haya sido del agrado de todos y como siempre los reviews son gratis, esto nos motiva a seguir escribiendo jeje, bueno de una vez aviso el próximo capítulo pasa las 5 mil palabras por lo que tardare en publicarlo y más porque no he podido escribir mucho por la escuela, espero poder terminar pronto más capítulos para seguir actualizando, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic.**

** _Actualizado el 7 de Septiembre de 2013_**


	6. Encuentro Inesperado

**Hola a todos, pues ya pasó un tiempo y lamentablemente no he podido escribir mucho sobre el capítulo 7 de este fic, sin embargo espero poder hacerlo pronto, para que les deje la actualización, ya que este era mi último capítulo de reserva, ahora detalles:**

** 1- En primera Linda no le pidió Permiso a Tulio, le pidió el consejo, eso es para aclarar.**

**2- En segunda, sobre el porqué Blu no se excito por así decirlo en la escena del baño, sinceramente considero a Blu demasiado inocente para eso, pero dado que quieren algo así, trate de mejorar algunas escenas de este capítulo.**

** Bien ya es todo ahora si al capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

La noche había llegado, y la hermosa familia de guacamayos azules yacía en su nido descansando.

– Buenas noches querida familia – Susurraba el guacamayo mientras abrazaba a toda su familia – Esta vez me asegurare de que todos estén dormidos antes de salir – Pensó el, sin dejar de abrazar a su familia.

– Buenas noches amor – Susurro la guacamaya azul mientras besaba a su pareja.

Después de una hora y de asegurarse que toda su familia está dormida el guacamayo salió sin hacer ruidos.

– Bien, ahora a trabajar – Pensó para sí mismo mientras volaba hacia el árbol donde dejo su obra – Ahora veamos, ¿Dónde me quede? – Dijo el mientras tomaba su obra y comenzaba a escribir.

* * *

Capítulo 6 "Encuentro Inesperado"

Seguía saltando de la emoción, hasta que recordé que Perla estaba sola en la sala, me disponía a regresar a su lado cuando recordé algo y tome un papel que estaba cerca de Tulio.

– Podrían, mantenerlo en secreto, quiero que sea una sorpresa para Perla – Escribí alegremente.

– Por supuesto Blu – Dijo alegremente Linda, después de leer lo que escribí.

Sin más que decir o escribir me retire y regrese al lado de Perla, paso el tiempo y la película ya casi terminaba, parecía que a Perla le estaba gustando la película, pero de la nada ella empezó a bostezar, parecía que ya le había dado sueño, tal vez esa siesta no fue suficiente para que recuperara sus energías.

– Perla ¿Tienes sueño? – Pregunte tímidamente sin dejar de mirarla.

– Un poco – Dijo ella mientras se tallaba los ojos.

– Si quieres podemos dejar la película, y nos vamos a dormir – Dije mientras utilizaba el control remoto para pausar la película.

– No, espera, si no término de ver la película, me quedare con las ganas de saber cómo término – Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba el control remoto y regresaba la película a la normalidad.

– ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? – Pregunte incrédulo al ver lo que hizo.

– Te vi haciéndolo, así que solo hice lo mismo – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y se recostaba en mi pecho – ¿Te molesta si me quedo así? – Pregunto ella tímidamente sin mirarme.

– No, para nada – Dije igual de tímido mientras la cubría con mis alas.

Me sentía muy feliz de poder hacer eso con perla, ya eran varias las ocasiones en que estábamos en esa posición aunque siempre era para dormir; desde que llegamos a Minnesota dormíamos juntos, al principio fue para mantener el calor, después fue por… bueno, simplemente dormíamos juntos por gusto o eso creo, al menos de mi parte lo hacía porque en verdad me gustaba dormir con Perla y sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus plumas; y nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que se terminó la película.

– Bueno, ya acabo la película, ¿Qué te pareció? – Dije mientras con cuidado apagaba la televisión, no quería hacer que Perla se moviera.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Perla, se quedó dormida sobre mi pecho; se veía tan hermosa, mientras que yo solo la miraba con una sonrisa y acariciaba suavemente las plumas de su cabeza.

– Descansa Perlita, mañana te espera una sorpresa – Dije susurrando para no despertarla.

Termine por acomodar mi cabeza alrededor de la suya, esa noche no dormidos en mi jaula que se encontraba en la habitación de Linda, como lo habíamos hecho en noches pasadas, nos quedamos en el sofá, no me molestaba dormir allí, pero Linda siempre me dijo que de preferencia durmiera en mi jaula; Linda me perdonara por desobedecerla, pero no quería despertar a Perla; finalmente me dormí, no sin antes disfrutar de su dulce aroma y como ya era costumbre mía, darle un beso en la frente sin que se dé cuenta; en verdad que adoro esa sensación, es como dormir abrazado a una flor, una muy hermosa y delicada flor.

La noche paso rápido, no hubo tanto frio, era normal estábamos a mitad de la primavera y la única forma de que regresara el frio es que entrara una tormenta, por suerte no había pasado; me asegure de despertarme temprano para darle la sorpresa a Perla.

– Perla, despierta ya es de día – Dije moviendo ligeramente su cabeza.

– No quiero, estoy muy cómoda como para despertar – Dijo ella con un tono adormilado sin abrir los ojos, mientras se acomodaba más en mi pecho y me apretaba con cierta fuerza.

Ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar; ya no era la misma ave que conocí hace casi un mes, ahora me trataba mucho mejor y ya no quería lastimar, me alegraba mucho y me hacía muy feliz poder estar en esa posición tan cómoda con ella, pero ese no era momento para disfrutarlo.

– Perla, vamos despierta, te tengo una sorpresita – Dije susurrándole ligeramente al oído.

Perla abrió los ojos y me busco con la cabeza, pero como aún estaba cerca de su oído quedamos de frente, nuestros picos se encontraban a pocos centímetros del contacto; la escena del avión, de cuando Perla me beso regreso a mi mente y por un momento tanto Perla como yo, cerramos los ojos esperando que se repitiera, o al menos eso creí; inconscientemente me empecé a acercar, parecía que Perla hacia lo mismo y cuando sentí que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir su respiración… fuimos interrumpidos.

– Blu, despierta a Perla el desayuno ya casi está listo – Dijo Linda desde la cocina casi gritando.

Tanto Perla como yo abrimos los ojos, nos quedamos mirándonos por un momento, ella estaba roja, eso quiere decir que yo era literalmente un tomate, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue sonreír como un tonto, mi sonrisa era sumamente tonta, estoy seguro, porque me veía reflejado en los hermosos ojos turquesa de Perla, ella ante mi acto se limitó a regresarme la sonrisa y se empezó a acercar, mi respiración se agito y por un momento creí que volvería a suceder; volvería a besar a Perla, de verdad lo ansiaba, lamentablemente no sucedió mi tan esperado beso, en cambio Perla me beso la mejilla; yo solo podía observarla con la mirada perdida, mientras se levantaba lentamente de mi pecho.

– Vamos Blu – Dijo sin dejar su hermosa sonrisa.

– Ve enseguida te alcanzo – Dije permaneciendo acostado, mientras trataba de relajar mi corazón que latía a mas no poder.

– Vamos Blu, no seas flojo, tú me despertaste ahora vas a desayunar conmigo – Dijo intentando alzarme por las alas.

– Esta bien, no te iba a dejar desayunar sola de todos modos, solo dame un segundo – Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero una no tan tonta.

– Bueno, pero mientras dime ¿Cuál es la sorpresita? – Pregunto ella curiosa mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

– Ya me relaje, vamos después de desayunar te digo cual es la sorpresa – Dije mientras le daba un ligero empujón y le sonreía.

– Dime, esa fue la razón por la que me despertaste ¿No?, ¿Ahora me quieres hacer esperar? – Dijo ella tomando una de mis alas y poniéndome una mirada tierna tratando de convencerme.

– No uses esa mirada, vamos a desayunar y te digo – Dije un poco nervioso mientras me soltaba y evitaba verla, sabía que si la veía no me resistiría, por lo que empecé a volar hacia la cocina.

Perla alzo vuelo y me siguió a la cocina, Linda había preparado dos tazas chocolate caliente con malvaviscos para nosotros y nos dejó un plato con galletas y otro con fruta picada, mientras que ella estaba en frente de la estufa; tarde un momento en darme cuenta que Linda estaba haciendo panqueques, solo los hacía en ocasiones especiales y debo admitir que esa ocasión era muy especial y aunque ya estaba emocionado por los panqueques, alcé un poco más la mirada y pude notar que a un lado de Linda habían waffles.

– No puedo creerlo – Exclame sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Perla confundida por mi reacción.

– Estamos por tener un increíble desayuno – Dije muy animado mientras aterrizaba en la mesa de la cocina.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto ella sorprendida, al momento de aterrizar junto a mí.

– Si, Linda está preparando panqueques y waffles – Dije emocionado mientras tomaba un poco de mi chocolate caliente.

– ¿Y que son esas cosas? – Pregunto curiosa, mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate al igual que yo.

– Ya lo veras, solo espera – Dije sonriendo, mientras empezaba a comer una galleta.

Perla esperaba impaciente, no sabía si era porque aún no le decía la sorpresa o era porque quería saber sobre los panqueques y los waffles, de todos modos empecé a notar que se estaba impacientando cada vez más; entonces me decidí por intentar hacer algo, para que se calmara un poco.

– Perla, ¿Gustas un poco de fruta? – Pregunte un poco tímido mientras sostenía un pedazo de mango con una de mis garras.

– Gracias Blu – Dijo ella intentado tomar el pedazo de mango, pero yo no la deje alejándolo de ella – ¿Qué haces ahora Blu? – Pregunto ella confundida por mis acciones.

– Note que estas impaciente, así que, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco?, mientras esperamos a que Linda termine el desayuno – Dije mientras acercaba el pedazo de mango a su pico.

Ella solo sonrió y se limitó a comer el pedazo de fruta, pero no continúo el juego como en ocasiones anteriores, en vez de eso se me acerco mucho, cosa que no esperaba, logrando hacer que me pusiera nervioso.

– Jugaremos, después de que me digas la sorpresa – Dijo susurrándome al oído.

– Ah la sorpresa – Dije tratando de disimular lo nervioso que estaba.

– Si, dime, ya me hiciste esperar mucho – Dijo ella poniéndome una mirada tan tierna que era imposible negarse.

– Bueno… la sorpresa es… – No pude terminar de decir porque llego Linda interrumpiéndome.

– El desayuno está servido – Dijo Linda poniendo un gran plato en la mesa repleto de panqueques y waffles junto con un frasco de mermelada y una botella de miel que se encontraban en la mesa.

Linda nos vio y nos regaló una sonrisa, parecía que se quería acercar para acariciarme como era costumbre de ella, pero de la nada dio la vuelta y bajo al primer piso, dejándome solo con Perla; mientras que Perla no le quitaba la mirada al plato que había dejado Linda previamente.

– Se ve delicioso – Dijo Perla con el pico completamente abierto.

– Y espera a que los pruebes – Dije mientras me acercaba al plato que Linda había puesto en la mesa.

– Espera, antes dime la sorpresa – Dijo mientras me detenía jalándome de un ala.

– Es cierto, no te he dicho, pero antes respóndeme algo – Dije al momento en que ella me soltó.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto ella confundida.

– Bueno, como sabes ya llevamos 3 días aquí en Minnesota, y pues tenía curiosidad de saber… ¿Cómo te sientes estando aquí? – Dije un poco tímido, pero mostrando seguridad en mis palabras.

– Ah, sobre eso… el viaje no fue tan fácil, y el frio al principio era insoportable, pero gracias a ti es soportable, me gustaron todas esas cosas que haces, nunca creí que fueran tan divertidas, pero sigo sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de salir a volar – Dijo ella con un tono que mesclaba varios sentimientos.

– Me alegro que te gusten las cosas que hago, y ya me imaginaba que te empezarías a sentir encerrada – Dije alegre al principio pero termine en un tono un poco triste.

– No es para tanto Blu, no me siento "encerrada", como dices, es solo que me gustaría salir a volar – Dijo ella tratando de animarme.

– En ese caso te gustara la sorpresa – Dije sonriendo y mostrándome más alegre que antes.

– Ya dime cual es la sorpresa – Dijo emocionada.

– Bueno, ayer hable con Linda, mientras tomabas tu siesta, y le pedí un favor – Dije tratando de crear suspenso.

– ¿Y cuál fue ese favor? – Pregunto ella curiosa.

– Le pedí, que hoy nos llevara al Parque Estatal Moose Lake, allí podremos volar libremente por un rato – Dije sonriente mientras fijaba mi miraba en su reacción.

Perla no reacciono como yo creí, de hecho se había quedado callada y con los ojos abiertos, yo había imaginado que se pondría muy feliz, por lo que me sorprendió su reacción.

– ¿Perla? ¿No te emociona que podremos salir? – Pregunte un poco confundido.

Perla seguía sin reaccionar y estaba a punto de moverla para que reaccionara cuando salió volando.

– ¡Si! ¡Vamos a salir! – Grito llena de emoción.

– Me alegro que estés… – No pude terminar de hablar ya que prácticamente me tacleo como la ves que nos conocimos, solo que esta vez no fue tan fuerte y termino abrazándome.

– Gracias Blu, es gran detalle que le pidieras eso a Linda – Dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarme.

– De nada, como decía, me alegro que estés feliz – Dije correspondiendo el abrazo, curiosamente no nos habíamos abrazado de esa forma, desde aquella ocasión en el avión, simplemente me puse a disfrutar el abrazo, hasta que ella lo rompió.

– Bueno desayunemos, ya quiero ir a ese parque que dices – Dijo ella mientras se acercaba rápidamente al plato con los panqueques.

– Tranquila Perla, aún tenemos tiempo, por cierto no vayas a comer muy rápido los panqueques o los waffles porque… – No pude terminar al notar que ella acababa de darle 3 mordidas a un panqueque y al tratar de tragarlos se empezó a ahogar – ¡Perla! – Grite asustado, mientras corría hacia ella.

No perdí el tiempo y rápidamente me puse detrás de ella, coloque mis alas bajo su pecho y empecé a aplicar presión como ella me lo hizo a mi aquella vez en el techo del tranvía, seguí haciéndolo hasta que escupió los restos de los panqueques que se habían atorado en su garganta.

– ¿Perla te encuentras bien? – Pregunte al momento de dejar de aplicar presión bajo su pecho sin soltarla.

– Si, no te preocupes, gracias por ayudarme – Dijo ella poco después de recuperarse.

– Que bueno, me asustaste – Dije mientras le daba la vuelta rápidamente y la abrazaba.

– Tranquilo, no es para tanto – Dijo ella tímidamente, mientras correspondía mi abrazo.

– Lo siento, es que cuando era pequeño y Linda me preparo por primera panqueques me pasó lo mismo, no me dejaste advertirte que los tienes que comer despacio y a mordidas pequeñas o te terminaras ahogando como hace unos momentos – Dije al momento de romper el abrazo.

– Disculpa, fue mi culpa me emocione mucho cuando me dijiste que podríamos salir, que quería desayunar lo más rápido posible para poder salir – Dijo ella mientras se volvía a acercar al plato con los panqueques y los waffles.

– Esta bien, te comprendo – Dije regalándole una sonrisa mientras me acercaba igual que ella al plato con los panqueques y waffles – Te enseñare como debes de comerlos – Dije mientras tomaba la botella con miel.

– Incluso me enseñaras a comerlos, que tierno – Dijo ella entre risitas.

– Jeje, bueno, primero le pones miel – Dije mientras empezaba ponerle un poco de miel al mismo panqueque que ella había mordido antes.

– ¿Miel? ¿No es lo que hacen las abejas en sus panales? – Pregunto ella curiosa.

– Si así es ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Conteste un poco confundido por su reacción.

– Es que solo la he probado en dos ocasiones, normalmente es muy difícil de conseguir en la selva, más que nada porque las abejas son muy agresivas, es sorprendente que tengas una botella llena de miel – Dijo asombrada mientras señalaba la botella.

– Bueno los humanos la venden, así que no es tan difícil conseguirla, como te decía, le pones miel, ya que los panqueques aunque son un poco dulces saben mejor con miel y una vez que tienen miel le arrancas un pedazo y te lo llevas al pico – Dije mientras hacia la demostración – ¿Quieres probarlo? – Dije al momento de arrancar otro pedazo y acercárselo a su pico.

Perla se limitó a asentir y a abrir el pico, aceptando el pedazo de panqueque cubierto de miel que le ofrecí.

– Es delicioso – Dijo ella saboreando el pedazo de panqueque.

– Te lo dije, ahora con los waffles es igual solo que a estos yo prefiero ponerles mermelada – Dije mientras me acercaba al frasco con mermelada de fresa que estaba en la mesa.

– ¿Qué es la mermelada? – Pregunto curiosa.

– La mermelada es como… un… puré de fruta, que es muy dulce – Dije tratando de explicar.

– Enserio, déjame probarla – Dijo ella emocionada, mientras le acercaba el frasco con la mermelada.

– Ten, es de fresa – Dije al momento de darle el frasco ya abierto.

Perla me miro confundida cuando mencione el sabor de la mermelada, debe ser porque en las selvas no se dan las fresas, y por un momento dudo en probar la mermelada.

– Pruébala, te gustara – Dije sonriendo, incitándola a probar la mermelada.

Perla se limitó a devolverme la sonrisa y agarro una cuchara para probar la mermelada, pero en cuanto la mermelada toco su lengua ella intento comerse todo el frasco.

– Perla, espera no te lo comas todo – Dije quitándole el frasco de mermelada, pero lamentablemente por intentar quitárselo, la mermelada cayó sobre nosotros y quedamos batidos con la mermelada.

– Devuélvemelo – Dijo ella tratando de quitarme el frasco.

– Jajaja, Perla, es para acompañar los waffles, aunque ahora solo queda la mitad – Dije alejando el frasco de ella.

– Lo siento, es que nunca había probado algo así – Dijo ella apenada al notar lo que hizo.

– No te preocupes, pero ahora quedamos con mermelada por todo el cuerpo – Dije mientras me observaba.

– Dirás quedaste con mermelada por todo el cuerpo – Dijo ella mientras se terminaba de lamer toda la mermelada.

– De verdad que te gusto la… – Dije sonriendo pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando ella se empezó a acercar rápidamente – Perla, ¿Qué haces? – Dije nerviosamente al verla tan cerca.

– Te quitare la mermelada – Dijo al momento de empezar a lamer la mermelada que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

– Perla, espera… – Dije pero no pude continuar, ya que Perla me derribo.

Estaba tirado en la mesa muy cerca del plato con los panqueques y los waffles, mientras que Perla lamia la mermelada que tenía en el cuerpo, su lengua me hacía cosquillas, las mejores cosquillas que había sentido en mi vida; yo solo podía retorcerme de un lado a otro sin parar de reír, no podía pararla y la verdad no quería que parara, pero poco a poco fue parando, supuse que estaba por terminarse la mermelada que tenía sobre el cuerpo.

– ¿Terminaste? – Pregunte con la respiración sumamente agitada justo en el momento en el que deje de sentir su lengua haciéndome cosquillas.

Pero Perla no me respondió, cuando fije mi mirada en ella note que me estaba dando la espalda.

– ¿Perla? – Dije preocupado mientras me levantaba.

– Blu, yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte eso – Dijo ella tímidamente sin darme la cara.

– No te preocupes, fue… divertido, inesperado pero divertido – Dije al momento de tomar la cuchara que ella había utilizado para probar la mermelada.

Rápidamente le di la vuelta y le embarre un poco de mermelada en el pecho y parte del estómago; tal vez debí pensarlo un poco antes de hacer eso, pero lamentablemente lo hice sin pensar.

– ¿Blu que haces? – Pregunto sorprendida y un poco enojada mientras miraba la mermelada en su pecho.

Yo no respondí me limite a derribarla con poca fuerte y hacerle lo mismo me que me hizo; sigo sin saber de dónde saque el valor para hacer eso, pero sinceramente era demasiado torpe, ni siquiera sabía exactamente como quitarle la mermelada con la lengua; no sé si Perla lo había hecho antes, pero lo hacía parecer sumamente fácil; me tarde un poco pero termine de lamer la mermelada de su pecho, realmente disfrute de la sensación, es completamente diferente lamer a ser lamido, y en cuanto termine con su pecho baje a su estómago para terminar de lamer la mermelada, haciendo que Perla soltara unas extrañas risas mientras que se retorcía de un lado a otro de la misma manera que yo lo hice; fue una experiencia sumamente divertida y fuera de lo común.

– Ahora sabes que sentí – Dije mientras me levantaba y la ayudaba a pararse.

– No fue tan malo, no sé de qué te quejas – Dijo ella en un tono juguetón.

– Yo nunca me queje, solo quería que supieras que fue lo que sentí – Dije en el mismo tono que ella.

– Bueno, de todos modos la mermelada es deliciosa – Dijo ella lamiéndose el pico.

– Te falta probar cosas aún más deliciosas – Dije inocentemente; tal vez debí haberle dicho "No es tan deliciosa como tú", pero lamentablemente en esos momentos no me hubiera atrevido a decir algo así.

– Enserio, ¿Hay cosas aún más deliciosas que la mermelada? – Dijo ella muy sorprendida.

– Claro, mientras estemos aquí, veré que pruebes algunas – Dije alegremente.

Estaba a punto de seguir hablando pero Perla me interrumpió con un abrazo.

– ¿Perla? – Pregunte confundido, por su acción.

– Gracias Blu – Dijo ella sin romper el abrazo.

– No tienes por qué agradecer, lo hago con gusto – Dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

– Espera – Dijo ella mientras me miraba fijamente.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte confundido.

– Tienes un poco de mermelada en el pico – Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme.

– ¿Donde? – Dije mientras intentaba mirar mi pico, lo que era muy difícil.

– Aquí… – Alcanzo a decir antes de lamer mi pico y quitarme la mermelada que tenía – Listo – Termino de decir entre risas.

Se me erizaron las plumas de la nuca, no sabía cómo reaccionar, me había lamido el pico, sin duda estaba sumamente nervioso, y creo que ella lo noto, por lo que volvió a abrazarme, y al cabo de unos segundos me tranquilizo, con un simple abrazo.

– Gracias – Alcance a decir mientras empezaba disfrutar del abrazo.

Después de ese pequeño abrazo nos reímos por un rato y empezamos o debería decir regresamos a desayunar, parecía que toda esa escena había sido solo para nosotros ya que Linda no había vuelto a subir al segundo piso; no le dimos importancia y terminamos de desayunar, ambos nos comimos 2 panqueques y 1 waffle y nos terminamos la fruta, dejando el resto de los panqueques, waffles y galletas para Linda y Tulio, después de ese delicioso desayuno, le pedí a Perla que me acompañara a la habitación de Linda.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando Blu? – Pregunto Perla curiosa al verme entrar al closet.

– Bueno, ya que vamos a salir, y aunque el clima ha empezado a mejorar y ya no hay tanto frio, estoy buscando mi bufanda, para que la uses – Dije mientras revisaba unas cajas.

Linda ya había empacado casi todas mis cosas y las tenía en el closet a la espera del día en que nos regresáramos a Rio.

– No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí, como tu dijiste el clima ya está mejor – Dijo ella mientras se me acercaba.

– Si, pero aun así es mejor prevenir – Dije al momento de tomar algo de una caja – ¡La encontré! – Grite emocionado, mientras sacaba la bufanda de la caja.

Sin perder el tiempo se la coloque suavemente alrededor del cuello.

– Te queda muy bien, mucho mejor que a mí – Dije mientras la miraba fijamente.

– Gracias – Dijo ella alegremente mientras comenzaba a volar para verse en un espejo cercano – No me gusta tanto el color, pero debo admitir que es bastante acogedora – Dijo al momento de regresar a mi lado.

Regresamos a la sala, reímos un poco recordando todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana, y jugamos con la bufanda, de momentos Perla me la ponía en el cuello, aunque como no sabía cómo ponérmela bien, prácticamente me ahorcaba con la bufanda, luego de unas cuantas risas más le enseñe como ponerse la bufanda, y nos la pasamos jugando de esa manera hasta que llegó la hora de partir al Parque Estatal Moose Lake.

– ¡Blu, Perla, bajen ya vamos a partir! – Grito Linda desde el piso de abajo.

Rápidamente bajamos al primer piso donde estaba la librería, no me había dado cuenta pero prácticamente ya estaban todos los libros empacados, eran mínimas las cosas que hacían falta, eso significaba que pronto regresaríamos a Rio, no le di mucha importancia, lo importante en ese momento era salir con Perla, aunque cuando bajamos Linda y Tulio nos esperaban con la jaula en la mano.

– Otra vez la jaula, espero que Perla no se incomode – Pensé un poco nervioso al ver la jaula.

– Vamos Blu, no perdamos el tiempo – Dijo ella muy animada entrando a la jaula.

– Vaya, nunca te vi tan emocionada por entrar a una jaula – Dije al momento de entrar y colocarme a su lado.

– Bueno, en esta ocasión saldremos y podremos volar, así que no me importa meterme a la jaula – Dijo ella alegremente – Por cierto ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a ese lugar? – Pregunto curiosa.

– Pues el Parque Estatal Moose Lake, está a unos 5 km, tardaremos cerca de 30 minutos dependiendo del tráfico – Dije sonando como todo un cerebrito mientras le acomodaba la bufanda.

Perla se limitó a reírse levemente por cómo le respondí.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunte un poco confundido.

– Nada – Dijo ella sonriente.

Poco después de eso, llego el taxi que Linda pidió para que nos llevara al parque, el viaje al parque fue corto y tanto Perla como yo nos entretuvimos viendo el paisaje por las ventanas del taxi, ya no había nieve, se derretido muy rápido, eso era bueno significaba que no habría mucho frio, pero por si acaso Perla aún llevaba puesta la bufanda que le di.

Una vez que llegamos al parque estatal, la emoción de Perla se notaba y justo cuando Tulio abrió la puerta de la jaula Perla salió volando rápidamente.

– ¡Perla espérame! – Grite justo al momento en que salía de la jaula.

– ¡Vamos Blu, eres muy lento! – Grito ella desde lo alto.

Iba a empezar a volar, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a volar Linda me detuvo.

– Blu espera un momento – Dijo Linda mientras ponía su brazo para que me subiera.

Naturalmente me subí a su brazo, aunque yo igual quería salir volando como Perla y alcanzarla, no podía ignorar a Linda, después de todo ella me hizo este favor.

– Blu, son las 10:30 de la mañana, Tulio y yo los estaremos esperado aquí, así que diviértanse, estaremos en el parque hasta el atardecer, así que por favor no se alejen mucho ¿Entendido? – Dijo Linda mientras ponía su puño cerca de mí, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Me limite a asentir y a hacer nuestro saludo, y rápidamente salí volando para alcanzar a Perla, ella daba piruetas por el aire cantando y volando, realmente estaba feliz de poder volar tan libre otra vez, la alcance lo más rápido que pude y me puse a dar piruetas con ella.

– ¿Te diviertes? – Pregunte alegremente sin dejar de hacer piruetas en el aire.

– Por supuesto, ya me hacía falta esto – Dijo ella sin dejar de hacer piruetas.

Después de un rato más haciendo piruetas quede mareado, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer las piruetas, por lo que tuve que aterrizar.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya te cansaste? – Pregunto Perla preocupada mientras aterrizaba a mi lado.

– Para nada, es solo que después de tantas piruetas quede mareado – Dije mientras me recuperaba.

– Te acostumbraras con el tiempo, ven vamos a explorar el lugar – Dijo ella sonriente mientras se elevaba.

– ¿De dónde sacara tantas energías? – Pensé al momento te tomar vuelo.

Alcance a Perla y nos pusimos a recorrer el lugar, eran kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque, y desde el aire se podían ver varios lagos pequeños, pero a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver el gran lago "Echo", volamos durante casi dos horas, a veces en círculos yo solo me limitaba a seguir a Perla; la verdad no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo volamos, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que en verdad estaba cansado, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a volar tanto tiempo y se me notaba.

– Perla, estaría bien si descasamos un momento – Dije jadeando mientras trataba de seguir volando.

Perla volteo a verme y noto que estaba jadeando, rápidamente descendió y aterrizo en un árbol cercano, yo la seguí y aterrice a su lado.

– Estás muy agitado Blu, ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Perla preocupada mientras se me acercaba.

– Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo debo recuperar el aliento – Dije sonriendo mientras trataba de respirar lenta y profundamente para recuperarme.

– No te esfuerces demasiado, entiendo si no estás acostumbrado a estar volando por tanto tiempo – Dijo ella con una voz tan tierna que casi me detiene el corazón.

– Yo… solo quiero que te diviertas y que la pases bien mientras que estamos aquí en Minnesota y esta oportunidad es perfecta para eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí – Dije tímidamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

– Blu… yo si me he divertido y mucho, además me la he pasado muy bien aquí y todo es gracias a ti, así que… – Dijo ella tímidamente mientras movía mi cabeza suavemente con su ala, para que la pueda mirar – Gracias – Termino de decir y justo antes de que pueda decir algo ella me beso… fue un beso igual al que me dio cuando caíamos por el avión.

Nuestro segundo beso, casi un mes después del primero, de verdad que soy malo con las relaciones; sin duda tuve muchas oportunidades para besarla antes, sin embargo termino siendo ella quien me volviera a besar. Fue un beso, mágico, sin duda alguna ese beso fue mágico, no sé si duro unos segundos o un minuto, lo único que sé, es que haber podido besar a Perla fue lo mejor que me había pasado hasta ese momento. No sabía si ese beso solo fue para agradecerme o fue para demostrarme sus sentimientos, pero sinceramente no quería que se acabara nunca, la abrace para profundizar un poco más el beso y gracias a eso creo que duro unos cuantos segundos más, pero lamentablemente todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar, y tuvimos que romper nuestro beso, cuando empezamos a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del bosque.

– Blu, ¿Escuchaste eso? – Pregunto ella sin romper el abrazo mientras miraba hacia los lados.

– Si, parece… música, pero es ilógico que haya música en medio del bosque – Dije volteando la cabeza en la dirección de donde provenía ese ruido similar a la música.

– Vamos a ver, ya te recuperaste ¿Verdad? – Dijo sonriéndome.

– Si, todo gracias a ti – Dije sin pensar mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Perla se ruborizo, no entendía por qué, y era porque no me di cuenta de lo que dije en ese momento, sin embargo algo en mi interior me decía que no debía romper el abrazo, y sinceramente no quería hacerlo, pero luego de unos momentos de intercambiar miradas, tuvimos que romper el abrazo, y salimos volando hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el ruido. Mientras volábamos para acércanos al ruido, pensaba en ese dulce beso que me dio Perla momentos antes, y estaba seguro que mi cara se puso más roja que un tomate al recordarlo; la duda me estaba matando, y cuando me había decido a preguntarle a Perla, la voltee a ver, ella parecía un poco distraída, posiblemente estaba igual que yo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el ruido se empezó a hacer más claro y como había dicho antes, era música, seguía pareciéndome ilógico, pero eso hizo que me sacara la duda de la mente, al menos por un momento y al parecer a Perla también, poco después llegamos a un pequeño lago oculto en el bosque motivados por la extraña pero hermosa música, nos acercamos al lago hasta aterrizar en un árbol a cierta distancia del lago, estábamos un poco lejos, pero podíamos ver, dentro de ese lago habían varios cisnes, pero había algo familiar en esos cisnes.

– Son cisnes – Dijo Perla sorprendida.

– Si, pero, son cisnes trompeteros – Dije igual de sorprendido, pero corrigiendo a Perla.

– ¿Cómo los de la película el cisne trompetista? – Pregunto ella emocionada.

– Si, supongo que sí, aunque no creo que alguno pueda tocar la trompeta – Dije en un tono gracioso.

– Que lastima, me hubiera gustado conocer a Louie – Dijo ella un poco triste.

– Eso es algo difícil Perla, pero dime que te parece si nos acercamos más, parece que se están divirtiendo – Dije tratando de animarla.

Perla asintió y volamos sigilosamente para acercamos y poder observar a los cisnes cantar, finalmente aterrizamos en un árbol que se encontraba a pocos metros del lago.

– Son muy buenos, incluso Nico sentiría celos de ellos – Dije entre risas.

– Jejeje, tienes razón, vamos a hablarles – Dijo Perla mientras bajaba del árbol donde estábamos.

– Espera Perla, puede ser peligroso – Dije aterrizando junto a ella.

– No creo que nos hagan daño, se ven muy amigables – Dijo ella sonriendo mientras bajaba del árbol.

No había nada que pudiera decir para hacer cambiar de opinión a Perla, por lo que baje del árbol y empecé a caminar junto con Perla, hasta llegar frente a los cisnes.

– Hola – Salude a los cisnes un poco temeroso.

En cuanto me escucharon, dejaron de cantar, y la música se silenció; todos los cisnes se acercaron como si nunca hubieran visto a un par de guacamayos azules en su vida; todos los cisnes empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, por lo que era imposible entenderlos.

– Escuchen, estábamos pasando por aquí y los vimos cantar, y decidimos acercarnos para verlos más de cerca – Dije tratando de calmar a los cisnes.

Todos los cisnes se callaron y se nos quedaron viendo, se podría decir que el termino de ave exótica se aplicaba bien en ese momento.

– ¿Disculpen pero que son ustedes?, no se parecen a ninguna otra ave que hayamos visto antes – Dijo un cisne que se acercó hacia nosotros.

Perla y yo nos miramos por un momento, como si compartiéramos el pensamiento sobre lo que íbamos a decir, pero antes de que yo diga algo Perla hablo.

– Somos los últimos guacamayos spix – Dijo Perla, cosa que me sorprendió, nunca hablamos de ese detalle y ella lo estaba diciendo como si no fuera nada.

– Ah… ah… yo… soy Blu y… ella es Perla – Dije al momento de salir del shock causado por lo que dijo Perla.

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Louie – Dijo el cisne mientras extendía sus alas para saludarnos con un abrazo.

Justo después de que nos abrazó, sus enormes alas nos cubrían perfectamente, pero eso no me resultaba importante en ese momento, sin embargo su nombre, su nombre seguía resonando en mi cabeza, "Louie", y estaba seguro de que a Perla le pasaba lo mismo.

– ¿De casualidad tocas la trompeta? – Pregunto Perla curiosa y repentinamente.

– No, pero mi padre si – Dijo el como si nada.

Sin duda tanto Perla como yo estábamos intrigados por este cisne, compartía el mismo nombre que el protagonista de la película "El Cisne Trompetista", la probabilidad de que eso sucediera era prácticamente nula, por lo que yo igual empecé a hacer preguntas.

– ¿Tu padre se llama igual que tú? – Pregunte igual de curioso que Perla.

– Mmm, si ¿Por qué?, ¿Lo conocen? – Pregunto confundido.

– De casualidad tu padre no puede hablar – Pregunto Perla pero de una manera diferente para no causar controversia.

– Esto es extraño ¿Cómo saben tanto de mi padre? – Dijo el cisne aún más confundido.

– ¿Nos podrías llevar a conocerlo? – Pregunte del mismo modo que Perla.

– Si, ¿Nos llevarías?, queremos ver si es el cisne que creemos que es – Dijo perla mientras se me acercaba – ¿Crees que sea Louie? – Me susurro al oído.

– No lo sé, pero sería increíble si fuera el – Le susurre de igual manera.

Louie se llevó un ala al pico y se puso a pensar, después de unos pocos segundos nos miró con una sonrisa.

– Claro, pero dudo que puedan comunicarse con él, a menos que sepan leer – Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y nos daba una seña para que lo sigamos.

Existía la posibilidad de que fuera Louie el cisne trompetista de la primera película que vi con Perla, era extremadamente poco probable ya que esa película era muy vieja y no sabía si estaba basada en hechos reales, pero si el existe, y en verdad era amigo de un humano, puede que ese humano le haya ayudado a alargar su vida; el simple hecho de que fuera el me llenaba de emoción y estoy seguro que a Perla también, ese sin duda era un encuentro inesperado.

* * *

– Al fin termine este capítulo – Dijo bostezando el guacamayo mientras guardaba su obra – Definitivamente me quedo largo, pero era necesario – Pensó para sí mismo mientras salía del árbol.

El guacamayo voló, hacia el árbol donde estaba su nido y entro sigilosamente, de la misma manera se colocó al lado de su amada esposa.

– Te amo mi dulce Perla – Susurro muy levemente, mientras le daba un pequeño beso – El sabor de un beso tuyo no se compara con nada en el mundo – Pensó y la volvió a besar.

Después de ese acto de cariño el guacamayo se quedó dormido a la espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

**Bien ¿Qué les parecido?, sé que quedo bastante larguito el capítulo, pero ahora me tendrán que esperar mientras termino con el siguiente capítulo, como verán paso lo que no quería que pasara, ni modos, también lo tenía previsto, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que haya tenido el avance que muchos esperaban, a mi parecer si lo tuvo, y creo que los capítulos que están por venir son aún mejores, jeje en mi opinión personal claro, bueno déjenme su review con su crítica o comentario, son bienvenidos y hasta la próxima.**

_** Actualizado el 20 de Septiembre del 2013**_


End file.
